My Little Pony: Magic is Mystery
by nwtp-dreamer
Summary: When Fluttershy comes across a human at the edge of the Everfree forest, she sends Applejack to investigate. Little do they know that this little human has many hidden secrets that she is not willing to tell.
1. Discovery and Forgivness

_**Alright this is my 2**__**nd**__** FanFic! Woot! In my opinion this one is MUCH better than the last one. Heck, this was written a while back actually. I re read it a little while ago and when it stopped I got SOO mad. So before I update this, I decided to upload it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie.**_

Applejack trotted happily through her orchards. The day was sunny and warm, and every pony was sure to be out enjoying the sun. As if on cue, Rainbow Dash flew overhead pushing the last bit of clouds out of the sky.

She smiled at the warm sun. She wondered what strange adventure life would hold on a day like today. Things like that seemed to happen pretty often in Ponyville. Little did she know, this adventure would be one of the biggest yet, and the one that would change her the most.

She made her way to Twilights house, where she was doing her normal studies and reading, while Spike was napping on the stairs. "Howdy there Twilight!" she bellowed happily, "What's goin on?"

"Oh, just the same as usual," she sighed closing another book, "I think I'm close to reading every book in this library."

Applejack laughed. "Well if you're really that busy, I guess you wouldn't be able to help me out. See me and Fluttershy were put in charge of clearing all the leaves off the ground for winter. We were hoping you could lend us a hoof?"

Twilight smiled "Well, I guess I could take a break to help you out." They both laughed and trotted out the door.

Fluttershy galloped along the trees with her rake. Only a couple more yards of leaves to go. Applejack and Twilight had already headed in for the day, but Fluttershy wanted to finish things up so she wouldn't have to do it the next day.

She was pushing her rake along, when suddenly her pet bunny angle ran up to her with a panicked look on her face.

"What's the matter angle?" Fluttershy asked curiously

Angle pointed to the edge of the everfree forest and tugged on Fluttershy's tail.

"Do you want to show me something? Have you found something?"

Fluttershy followed angle to the very edge of the forest, and in front of them was a large leaf pile.

"Oh Angle," Fluttershy laughed, "It's only a leaf pile. What could be wrong with a-," She paused.

There was something sticking out of the pile. It was about the size of a small cherry. It was a pinkish color, and it was bent at a strange angle. Fluttershy stared at it for a moment. There was something under there. Nervously, she started to remove the leaves. The more she removed, the more a shape formed. The little cherry sized thing was part of a foot! And not just any foot, a human foot!

Fluttershy staggered back. She had heard that humans could be very cruel, but she had read up on them, and this foot seemed too small to be from a human. She decided that the safest thing to do would be to ask Twilight and Applejack about it before revealing more of the creature.

"A human?" Twilight asked, half in shock.

"That's right," Fluttershy replied. She had just told Twilight and Applejack about what she had discovered.

"Here's my problem though," she continued, "I didn't uncover the whole thing yet, only the foot. And it seems smaller than what I've read about."

"Well tell ya what," Applejack chimed in, "I'll go uncover it, bring it back here, and we can figure out if it's a human or not. Okay?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment, and then agreed. If the creature was dangerous, Applejack could handle it.

Applejack looked at the leaf pile closely. She noticed the foot that Fluttershy had already uncovered, but the rest of the creature was still covered in leaves.

Carefully as possible, Applejack cleared the leaves from the pile. There in front of her now was a small creature. Now she wasn't sure if this was a human or not, since shed never seen one, but this creature sure didn't look very normal to her.

It only had hair on the top of its head, and it was a light brown color, and the length was down to its shoulders. It was wearing clothes, but not a dress or an outfit. Just a regular top and bottom. It had five long sticks sticking off of its front arms, and five short ones sticking off of its legs. A strange creature indeed.

Applejack studied it close for a minute, then started to lift it onto her back. She expected it to be heavier, but it was very light. Maybe only around 20 pounds? Applejack started to walk back to the library with ease. This was a lot easier than she had thought.

Just then, the creature made a kind of whining noise. Applejack stopped and looked up at it. It was sleeping peacefully, until a breeze came buy and it made the whining noise again. Applejack stared at it, wondering if she should do something. That's when one of the eyes opened.

It was the most bizarre thing Applejack had ever seen. The creatures eyes were a shade of light brown, but they were green toward the middle, and black in the center. Kind of like ponies eyes, only it had two colors instead of one. It made it look like it could tell what you were thinking.

The creature yawned and sat up. "I'm riding… a horse…" it moaned, half awake. It looked down to realize it really was riding a horse. "What…?" it whispered, sounding confused.

"I ain't no horse!" Applejack stated, "I'm a pony"

The human stared at her for a second. Like it was trying to put all of this together. Then it jumped off Applejack. Applejack narrowed her eyes. She remembered Fluttershy saying that humans could be very cruel creatures. She slowly walked toward it. It backed up away from her until her back hit a tree, and she was nose to nose with Applejack.

"Now listen here. I don't know who you are, how you got here, or even if you really are human. But the last thing I need from you is trouble. You get that? Now I reckon it would be best that you come with me," Applejack lectured

She raised a hoof to grab it. A look of panic came into the creatures eyes. As soon as Applejack moved her hoof forward, the creature flinched and then ran out of sight.

Applejack stood dumbfounded. It ran away. She wondered about the look she gave her right before. It didn't look angry or cruel, it looked… scared. Applejack shook her head. Why would a human be afraid of her? She decided to take off after it, she didn't need it causing trouble around town.

Fluttershy paced around worriedly. Applejack had been gone for half an hour. That was a lot longer than she needed just to pick up the creature and bring it here. Twilight sat on a nearby chair reading a book about humans.

"Hey Fluttershy, you said it was smaller than a normal human right?"

"Yes, although I only saw the foot."

"What size do you think it was out of these?"

Twilight pointed to a page on her book, telling about shoe sizes. Fluttershy stared at the page and picked the third smallest one. Twilight nodded.

"That's just what I thought," she said, "The human you saw was a normal human, it was just a baby."

"A baby?" Fluttershy said in shock

"Well close to it. Judging by the size you pointed to, its maybe around 7 or 8 years old. Just a little younger than Sweetie Bell"

They both started reading about human children. Fluttershy then remembered that Applejack wasn't back yet. What if the human woke up? Would it be dangerous? No, it's just a child. It would probably be scared to death. Maybe that's it. Maybe it got scared and…

Fluttershy noticed a shadow go by the window. She ran to the front door and looked out. "Applejack?" she called. There was no answer. She looked around. There was no pony in sight. Strange. Just then, she heard a thump come from beside the door. She looked over her shoulder. She saw the foot going to the back of the house. The human was out there.

Applejack ran back to the library. She decided she'd let the other ponies know what was going on. That the human had ran away from her. Just then she heard whimpering. It sounded similar to when the human woke up. Applejack had found it.

She crept around the side of the house, and spotted the human sitting with its face in its hands. She crept up behind it and put her hoof on its shoulder. It jumped and spun around. It tried to run away again, but Applejack grabbed it before it could.

"Now you just put me through a lot of trouble you know that? I thought I just told you not to do that. You think this is all a joke don't cha?"

The human started shaking. It shook its head, but still tried to free itself from Applejacks grip. It couldn't.

"Now let's try this again. All ya need to do is come into this here library with me. Then we won't have any problems. Ya hear me?"

The human finally freed itself from Applejack, but it didn't move. Then, the last thing Applejack would have expected happened. Its eyes changed from their strange two colors, to a very light blue. Applejacks own eyes widened. She reached out to pull the human closer, but it squealed. It flinched and turned its head sideways.

"Hold still ya varmint!" Applejack said annoyed.

"Stop!" She heard a voice.

She looked over to see Fluttershy standing there, with a look of almost anger on her face. The human jumped and staggered back. Applejack quickly grabbed it before it could run again. Fluttershy ran up to them and swept up the creature in her arms.

"Applejack! I thought you said you were just going to bring it here! Not scream at it!"

The human was shaking. Applejack was caught in shock. She'd only seen Fluttershy act like this toward animals before.

"Fluttershy, it kept on running away see. I had to come after it," she tried to explain.

Fluttershy calmed down and her voice went back to its quiet self.

"Well, you should've been more gentle Applejack. This is just a baby human."

Applejack froze. A baby? She remembered it sleeping soundly, then whining when the breeze came. She remembered the scared look it had when she was lecturing it. She remembered it sitting alone with its head in its hands, whimpering. Had it been crying? She suddenly felt terrible.

"The poor thing is probably scared to death," said Fluttershy rocking it.

Applejack stared at it for a second. "But, it can talk, and it can run. Babies can't do that."

"Well animal babies can," Fluttershy replied, "Besides. It's not an infant. It's a child. Around 7 years old?" The child nodded to confirm.

"It's alright sweetie," Fluttershy said calmly, "Were not going to hurt you. I'm sorry if we scared you."

The human stared at her for a long time, and then smiled. "I-it's okay," it said in a soft voice.

Applejack stared at them. The human had just smiled. She thought about how scared it looked when she had been talking to it.

"Listen sweetie," Fluttershy continued, "We don't know how you got here, and you look a little sick. If it's alright, we'd like to help you."

It looked over to Applejack nervously. Applejack smiled a little bit and nodded, agreeing with Fluttershy. "O-okay," it whispered. Fluttershy then began to fly into the library with the human in her arms. Applejack following closely behind them.

Once inside, Twilight introduced herself and the human was put in the spare bed upstairs. Twilight sat down beside the bed with her book in hoof. She looked down at the child, who definitely wasn't scared anymore, just shy. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light. Applejack entered, noticing that the child's eyes had gone back to their normal colors.

"Okay, first things first," Twilight announced, "What is your name?"

"Olivia," the child said. Its voice was high pitched but it was soft.

"So you're a girl?"

"Yes."

Twilight took a pencil and scribbled something down in the back of her book, then looked back at Olivia.

"Okay, so are you really a human?"

"Yes I am. Are you a real unicorn?"

Twilight paused. This was the first time she had ever spoken more than two words. Also, was she surprised at the fact that she was a unicorn? Were unicorns as rare to humans as humans were to ponies and unicorns?

"Yes I am," she replied slowly.

Applejack watched as the two exchanged questions with each other. Olivia sure didn't seem scared anymore. In fact, she was actually smiling now. But what Applejack wondered the most about, is why her eyes had changed color. She remembered the scared look on the little girls face, and the bright neon blue color that flashed before her.

She was going to ask Twilight to ask the child about it, but she looked over to see that Olivia had fallen fast asleep again. Twilight giggled.

"She was just in the middle of speaking, then next thing I know she's out like a light."

Applejack slowly approached the girl. She lay peacefully on her pillow, hugging part of the covers close to her cheek. Applejack smiled a little. Twilight walked up next to her.

"Isn't she cute?" she giggled

Applejack stared at the child. A breeze suddenly came through the window, Olivia whined in her sleep just as she did before. Applejack couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Yea, I have to say she is a cute one, for a human that is."

They both watched the child cuddle with the blankets. They had then decided that keeping her wouldn't be a problem. They could handle her for sure, and she didn't seem harmful in the slightest way. Olivia smiled in her sleep. Twilight and Applejack both smiled as well.

The clock struck 10. Applejack decided that she'd better get home. She had a feeling tomorrow would be a long day. But just as she started to exit the room, Olivia started whimpering. She squealed and rolled around on the bed. Twilight quickly ran up to her, followed by Applejack.

Twilight felt Olivia's head, it was warm.

"I'll go get some medicine, you wake her up and comfort her," Twilight instructed.

Applejack felt nervous. The last time she tried to talk to Olivia, she had just made her scared and upset. But before she could protest, Twilight was already out the door. She looked nervously at Olivia, who was shaking violently.

Applejack took a deep breath, and then swept Olivia up in her forelegs. "Come on now sugar cube, wake up. Everything's alright," she said calmingly.

Olivia shook. She felt the walls closing in on her, everything from her past began to haunt her. _You little brat! _She heard a voice in her head call out to her. She had to call for help, but she didn't have anyone to call for. There was only one person she ever knew that she trusted. "Mommy! Mommy!" she started to scream. Then she saw an image that was even more horrible than the last. A body stood in front of her, dripping with blood. Tears filled Olivia's eyes. She let out a scream.

Olivia opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry. She blinked a few times to see an orange pony, the one who had yelled at her, frantically looking down at her, and hugging her tightly.

"You must've had quite a dream there," the pony said, while sighing in relief.

Olivia stared at the pony, and Applejack smiled.

"We got off on the wrong foot little one," the pony exclaimed, "Let's start over. Mah name is Applejack. My friend already told me your names Olivia. Do ya think we could be friends?"

Olivia nodded, but her expression remained the same, tired, scared, confused, and sick. Applejack stared at her sympathetically.

"You wanna talk about that dream sugar cube?" she whispered, "What was it about?"

Olivia thought for a second. What was that dream about? She looked forward, thinking hard. Then suddenly, it all came back to her, the walls closing in, the voice, her cries for help, and the body.

Applejack stared down at the little girl, who seemed to be thinking. Suddenly Olivia's eyes widened, and then turned a greenish color. Applejack gasped. What she saw had been real, the child's eyes changed color again. Next they turned that same blue color Applejack had seen before, and Olivia began to cry.

Applejack held Olivia tighter. "It's alright, there's nothin to be afraid of, the dreams all over now."

Olivia was shaking again. She felt sick to her stomach. Applejack started comforting her, and she realized that it was just a dream. The body hadn't been real. She let out a deep breath.

Applejack smiled, Olivia had stopped crying. Her eyes changed back to their normal color.

"See? Everything's fine," Applejack said reassuringly.

Olivia smiled up at the pony. Applejack wasn't the same pony who had yelled at her earlier, she was much kinder now. Much to Applejacks surprise, Olivia wrapped both of her arms around her and hugged her very tightly.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered, "You're a really good friend."

Applejack sat frozen as the child hugged her. She had called Applejack a friend. At this, Applejack smiled. Her eyes were tearing up a little bit. She had been forgiven, and that was all she wanted. She hugged the child back.

Twilight came back in the room with medicine and other medical supplies, to see Olivia fast asleep in Applejacks fore-hooves. Twilight smiled.

"So she forgave you huh?"

"Yea, the poor thing woke up from a nightmare. She was scared half to death."

Twilight frowned and felt Olivia's head again, it was still warm. She put a cold towel on her head, and then put a thermometer in her mouth. Olivia wiggled uneasy. Applejack held her tight as she could without hurting her. Twilight pulled out the thermometer from her mouth.

"101.5," she sighed.

"She's really that sick?" Applejack replied surprised.

"Well, I guess I didn't expect any different. Since all those leaves piled up over her, who knows how long she was out there. Could have been days, weeks even."

Applejack shuddered at the thought. All of a sudden, she had grown a large attachment to this little girl, and the thought of her suffering sent a shiver up her spine.

Twilight put her medical supplies and magic to use while Applejack held Olivia still. Olivia would occasionally wake up and ask them what was going on, but she'd fall right back asleep again.

After they had finished, Applejack softly laid Olivia back down in the bed. She watched as Olivia snuggled with the blankets and smiled.

"Twilight," she said nervously, "After tonight, ya think she could stay at mah place?"

Twilight looked down at Olivia. She did seem to like Applejack now, and Applejack is already a good influence. However, Twilight kind of wanted Olivia to stay at the library with her too. She was sure she could teach Olivia to read and write.

"Tell you what Applejack. We shouldn't decide this for her. How about we let her stay with each of us for a night, and then she can choose."

Applejack nodded. It was a good idea. Plus it would give them the chance to introduce her to everyone.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Applejack smiled.

"We should wait until her fever breaks though," Twilight sighed, "Although it should go down by morning."

The two talked about it for a while before Applejack headed off toward home. If the fever was broken by morning, it would be a long day.

Olivia woke up with a cold towel resting on her forehead. She looked around at the strange room that she was laying in. "Where am I…?" she whispered to herself. Then it all came back to her. Waking up on an orange ponies' back, the pony threatening her, running away, being found again but saved by another pony. Then being brought back here to a pony named Twilight Sparkle, who she liked quite a bit.

As if on cue, Twilight entered the room to see Olivia sitting up in bed, staring off into the distance.

"You're awake," she giggled, "How'd you sleep?"

Olivia was startled when she heard a voice. When she came to see that it was Twilight, she smiled.

"Okay," she replied softly, "I had a nightmare though…"

"I heard," Twilight said sympathetically, "Applejack told me about it."

Olivia stared at her confused, and then she remembered waking from the nightmare in Applejacks ar- er… hooves. She remembered making friends with the orange pony, even though she had yelled at her. Olivia loved Applejack after that night.

"Are you hungry?" Twilight asked to break the silence, "What do you usually eat?"

For some reason, Olivia seemed surprised at this question, and merely shrugged. "Well, not much really, whatever I can find I guess…"

Twilight frowned. Something wasn't right with this girl, and Twilight had been wondering about it ever since she discovered all the wounds on Olivia's back and neck. She guessed that they were from the wild, but she wasn't too sure.

"Well you have to eat something," she replied.

Olivia stared at the ground. She really didn't know what to tell her. She decided to answer the safest way she could. "Well, what do you have?"


	2. Saved by the Bell

_**Okay, this is a shorter chapter. Just a little intro to Olivia and her secrets. The next chapter will have a lot more ponies and introductions, so it'll probably be a little longer. Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters that I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie**_

A huge plate of pancakes was placed in front of Olivia. Her eyes widened. Would she get in trouble for this? What would he say? She shuddered at the thought.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked noticing the nervous look on Olivia's face.

"Uh… yea. I just…," Olivia struggled to find the right words. She had to come up with some sort of excuse why she couldn't eat this. She couldn't tell Twilight about him… could she? She then remembered the cold towel on her head when she woke up. An idea flashed in her mind, and her eyes quickly shined a bright yellow color.

"Yea… I just kinda feel sick to my stomach…," she said nervously.

Twilight frowned. She was sure that the fever would break by then.

"Stay right here okay?" she said, "I'll be right back." She ran off to get her supplies from the room upstairs.

Olivia sighed in relief as she pushed the plate away from her. While it was true she did feel a little sick, there were more reasons than that to why she didn't want to eat.

Twilight ran up to Olivia's room and found her thermometer. "Why isn't the fever broken?" she thought, "I'm sure I did everything needed to-." She looked down at the bed and noticed a small spot. Twilights eyes widened. That couldn't be what she thought. She gently pulled back the blankets, to reveal a large blood stain on the sheets.

This sent Twilight into panic. She thought she had patched up all the wounds she had, was there something else she didn't see? She immediately ran down the stairs to Olivia.

While Twilight was upstairs, Olivia thought she would look around a little. She walked around the library looking at the uncountable books. She was just about to pick one off a shelf, when something else caught her eye. It was a small basket with a light blue blanket on the top, and under that blanket was something… well she didn't know WHAT it was.

Olivia gently started to move the blanket, but just before she could see what was under it, Twilight swept her up in her fore hooves. Olivia's eyes widened in shock. Twilight couldn't see, but they turned a light purple color.

Twilight rushed Olivia back up to her room and laid her gently on the bed. Panicked thought raced through her mind as she checked Olivia over. She didn't seem to be in any pain; then again she didn't the night before either. That's when Twilight noticed the red spot on the side of Olivia's shirt. She lifted the shirt to reveal a large slash in Olivia's side.

Twilight grabbed a bandage and wrapped up the slash as quick as she possibly could. All the while thinking to herself "How did I not notice this last night? How did it happen? Why didn't she seem like she was in pain? Why didn't she tell me? Did she even know it was there?"

"T-Twilight?" Olivia interrupted her thoughts.

Twilight finally looked at Olivia's expression. She was shivering ever so slightly, her eyes still wide from shock. Twilight took a deep breath and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Twilight?" Olivia spoke up again, "Is everything okay?"

"Olivia, did you know about this cut in your side?" Twilight asked gently.

Olivia looked down at her side. She didn't want to lie to Twilight, but she had no idea how she was going to explain it. "Yes… but…"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

Olivia gulped. "What should I do? What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO?" she kept thinking to herself.

"Uh… well I… Um…," Olivia stuttered. Twilight stared at her with concern. Why wasn't she telling her? Was she still afraid? Just then, there was a pounding on the door.

"TWILIGHT! YOU HOME? WE CAME TO SEE THE HUMAN!" Twilight heard Pinkie Pies voice shout through the door.

"COMING!" Twilight yelled. She smiled at Olivia and patted her on the head, "You have a lot of ponies that want to meet you. I'll be right back."


	3. Ponyville and the First Meeting

_**Howdy! Okay so chapter 3 is here! I've been trying to post a new chapter every day, but if I get delayed its probably because of school starting soon. So here's the 3**__**rd**__** chapter! It's mostly introductions, with a little bit of excitement toward the end. Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie.**_

Pinkie Pie burst in the door followed by Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity. Twilight greeted her friends.

"Where's Applejack?" Twilight asked, "She said she would come along with all of you."

"Applebloom stopped her on the way," Rarity chimed in, "She said she'd be here as soon as possible."

Olivia stood up and peeked out the crack in the door. She saw five ponies. Twilight, Fluttershy, and three others that she didn't know. Applejack wasn't there, but she'd probably come later. Olivia looked over to the basket from earlier, and something moved. She stared at it. Then she saw a purple arm stick out, it looked like it was covered in scales. Next the entire figure popped out. It looked like a dragon. A baby dragon? She looked over to see the ponies climbing the stairs to her room. She quickly jumped back onto her bed as if she had never gotten up.

"Alright, but remember she's only a little kid. You have to be gentle. She's really shy," Twilight said opening the door. They all quietly peeked in the room to see a small human staring into the distance. Her eyes were very large and she had light brown freckles.

Before Twilight could let Olivia know they were coming in, Pinkie Pie burst in the room.

"YOUR SO CUTE!," she shouted happily

Olivia was startled by the sudden noise. Before her was a bright pink pony jumping up and down and talking about something she couldn't understand. She cocked her head to the side and stared at the pony, unsure what to make of the situation.

Rainbow Dash quickly ran up to Pinkie and held her down. "Sorry about that," she said to the little girl, struggling to keep Pinkie Pie quiet.

Rarity now came up to both of them. "Didn't Twilight just tell both of you to be gentle? I mean really your probably scaring this poor dear to death."

While Rainbow Dash and Rarity argued, Fluttershy chimed in quietly to try to get them to calm down, although it had no affect what so ever.

Twilight face hoofed and looked over at Olivia. Her head was cocked in confusion, but she didn't seem to get scared at all until…

"RARITY WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Rainbow Dash bellowed loudly.

Olivia jumped. Her eyes turned a shade of bright pink, then bright neon blue. Twilight gasped. She started to approach Olivia, but she flinched and turned her head sideways. That's when it really struck Twilight. Something was defiantly wrong. Olivia wasn't telling her something. She shook her head; it was only their second day together. She would tell her soon enough, wouldn't she?

Rarity, always being one to notice small details, noticed the color change in the little girl's eyes. She was astonished by the brightness and vibrantness of them. She had never seen such bright colors before. She just had to ask how the child did it. She too approached the child, who squealed and turned her head away. Almost as if she was expecting Rarity to… hit her.

Olivia shook. She should have seen this coming. They were just like everyone else, just like him. They were crazy. Her mind raced. She knew somewhere that she was over reacting, but she couldn't help it. Not after what she had been through.

Just before Twilight could try and comfort Olivia, Applejack burst through the door. "What in tarnation is going on he—," she froze as she caught a glimpse of Olivia's eyes. They were neon blue, just like she had seen before. She remembered how her eyes had been that color right after she had lectured her, and right after she had that nightmare.

Applejack immediately plowed her way through Twilight and Rarity and swept Olivia up in her fore hooves.

Olivia didn't even have time to react before Applejack lifted her away. Applejack held her tightly, keeping her out of every pony else's reach. "What in Celestia's name are you ponies doing?" she shouted. Everyone froze. Applejack looked down at Olivia and smiled. "It's alright sugar cube," she said soothingly, "There's nothin' to be afraid of."

Olivia immediately calmed down. Her eyes went back to their normal color, and Twilight smiled. "You really have a way with her," she said giggling. Applejack blushed at this comment. She looked down at Olivia, who was staring up at her with innocent eyes.

"Sorry," Olivia whispered also starting to blush, "I… over reacted a little bit…"

Applejack nodded as she lifted the little girl onto her back, then she glared at the others.

"Now just what was that all about?" she questioned, "If you're gonna introduce yourself, PLEASE do it without scaring the hay outta her."

Pinkie Pie was the first to come out of her silent shock. She bounced up to Olivia and held out her hoof. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I'm friends with EVERY pony in Ponyville! And even though you're not a pony, we should be friends too! If you want I can throw you a welcome to town party so you can meet every other pony who lives here and have lots and lots of friends!"

Pinkie Pie continued to babble on about her party plans as Olivia slowly reached over to shake that hyper earth pony's hoof. "I'm Olivia," she said quietly.

Pinkie Pie suddenly stopped talking and stared at her. There was an awkward pause before Pinkie started up again. "You're almost as quiet as Fluttershy! You just got like ten times cuter in my eyes! And that's saying a lot cuz when I first saw you I thought you were the cutest human in the world!"

While Pinkie continued to talk about who knows what, Rarity quietly walked up to the little girl. She gently put out her hoof. "Hello there, my name is Rarity. I own a fabulous boutique not too far from here and I'm sure I could make you any clothing you might need. I do hope we can become friends darling," Rarity finished smiling.

Olivia wondered why she seemed so much more proper than all the others, but she decided not to think about it too much. Rarity seemed really nice, but she wasn't too sure about to new clothes part. She'd been wearing the same outfit she had on for as long as she could remember. But she was sure she could find a way to wiggle her way out of it.

Olivia smiled at Rarity, and then looked over to the last stranger pony. She was light blue and had a bright rainbow main. She had wings like Fluttershy, but they seemed less soft and a lot thinner.

Rainbow Dash noticed the human's eyes on her. She knew now that she had to be gentle, especially after that one outburst she had made. She slowly walked up to the human, softly grinning before she spoke. "Uh… hi. My name is Rainbow Dash," she said nervously, not really knowing what else to say.

Olivia stared at Rainbow. She seemed like she could be nice if you gave her the chance. And Olivia knew never to judge a person… or pony from the first impression. Olivia smiled and held out her hand. "Im Olivia. I'm sure that we'll be great friends," she said softly.

This made Rainbow Dash smile. "Really? I mean… yea I'm sure we will too," she said shaking Olivia's hand. She was impressed with herself. She usually wasn't too good with small animals, but Olivia seemed to like her just fine.

"All right, now that all the introductions are out of the way," Twilight said after Rainbow and Olivia were finished, "How about we show Olivia around Ponyville?"

"That's a GREAT idea!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly, "We can introduce you to EVERYPONY and then EVERYPONY will want to come to your welcome party!"

Olivia giggled a little then nodded at Applejack. Not only was she anxious to get out and explore, but she was also happy that the events from earlier had been completely forgotten.

The six ponies showed Olivia all they could around Ponyville. Every pony's houses, all the shops and restaurants, and finally they arrived at Sweet Apple Acers.

"Well that's about everythin'," Applejack said, "What did you think of Ponyville Olivia? Olivia?" she looked to her back to see that the little girl had fallen fast asleep.

Twilight laughed. "She may have a lot of energy, but it's not endless," she giggled. She looked up at the human, sleeping peacefully. Just then, Olivia squealed and turned to her other side, revealing a large red stain in the side of her shirt. That's when Twilight remembered what she had been doing before the others showed up.

"Applejack," she said quietly so she wouldn't wake the child, "We really need to talk."

She lifted Olivia off of Applejacks back and showed her the bloodstain. Applejack was taken back by it. She knew that Olivia had some wounds the night before, but none of them bled THAT seriously.

Twilight motioned for all the others to meet her in the barn. They all nodded and Twilight went to put Olivia somewhere safe so she could sleep.

"So she didn't even tell you the cut was there?" Rainbow asked.

The six ponies were all sitting around on bales of hay, quietly talking about the cut that Twilight had found on Olivia early that morning.

"No! She never told me a thing! And you know what the weirdest part is? She didn't seem to be in any pain at all. Even though it was bleeding like crazy."

"Um… sorry but… what if she's hiding something?" Fluttershy suggested quietly.

"Yea!" Pinkie chimed in, "Something so serious that not even WE can figure it out!"

"It is a possibility," Rarity said staring off into the distance.

All the while, Applejack sit listening to the conversation, still shocked to have seen the large cut in Olivia's side. How could she have missed it the night before? It was so big, and so bloody!

"Well, it is only Olivia's first day with us," Twilight said, "Maybe I'll just take her back to the library and-." She froze in her tracks.

"What's the matter Twi?" Applejack said sounding concerned.

"Olivia… she's gone!"


	4. Spill the Beans

_**Yay! Reviews mean people are actually reading this! Thank you soo much for the reviews it made me so happy! :D Keep it up!**_

_**Okay so this chapter has a little bit of introduction but it's a VERY important part of the story. Enjoy and please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters that I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie.**_

Applebloom galloped through the Acres. She was almost done with her chores and then she could go find the other crusaders and continue her quest to find her cutie mark.

She was just on her way back to the barn, when she heard the rustling of leaves. She looked up to see the leaves moving on one of the apple trees. There was something up there.

Olivia carefully reached out and plucked one of the smaller apples. No one ever said she wasn't allowed to eat at all, just that she should leave the bigger and better things for bigger and better people. She slowly began munching on the apple.

She had woken up just outside Applejacks barn a little while ago. She hadn't eaten anything all day, which usually didn't bother her much. But it was hard to resist going to get one of the many apples that covered the acres. They wouldn't mind if she was gone for a little while would they? She was just about to take another bite, when the tree started shaking.

Applebloom gently kicked the tree with her back hooves. She had seen her sister do this many times before, and it didn't seem very hard. One by one the apples began to fall off the tree. Hopefully soon to reveal whatever else was hiding up there. "Um… hello," she heard a soft voice say.

Olivia peeked down from the tree to see a small pony, maybe half the size of the ones she had already met, staring up at her.

Applebloom had never seen a creature like this before. It didn't have a coat, and its mane was so short. It didn't have hooves, and it seemed to be crouching on only its hind legs. Applebloom, being as young as she was, didn't know what else to ask but, "What are you?"

Olivia giggled. This pony was obviously younger than the others. She jumped down from the tree in front of this new pony. "I'm a human," she said smiling, "My name is Olivia."

Applebloom cocked her head. "A human?" she asked, "I thought they never came close to these parts of Equestria. What're you doin' here?"

That was a good question. Olivia tried to think back to before she had woken up with Applejack, but it couldn't clearly come to her mind. "All I remember is… someone telling me it would be safer here. Then he tried to stop me, but it was too late…," she said thinking out loud.

"Who's he?" Applebloom questioned.

Olivia's eyes widened. Had she spoken all of her thoughts? She couldn't tell her about him, especially since they just met a few minutes ago. She had to think of a way out. "That's… a story for another time…," Olivia said nervously, "I don't even know your name."

"I'm Applebloom!" the little pony stated, "I live here at Sweet Apple Acres with mah Granny Smith, big brother Big Macintosh, and mah big sister Applejack."

Olivia smiled. This little pony was Applejack's younger sister. She should have seen that coming with the similar names, but she knew now. "I know Applejack!" Olivia giggled.

Applebloom seemed surprised. "You do?"

"Uh huh! Her and her friends found me! Their all really nice."

Applebloom noticed that Olivia was acting a little immature. "How old are you?" she suddenly asked.

Olivia froze. What made her ask that question? She shrugged and decided just to answer. "I'm seven years old," she announced.

"Really?" Applebloom mused, "Cuz I just turned eight not too long ago! We're almost the same age!"

"Really? Awesome!" Olivia laughed. She liked Applebloom. She reminded her of someone; she just couldn't put her finger on it. This was the first time she didn't act so shy since she got to Ponyville.

"You seem like you'd like mah friends," Applebloom said smiling, "Come on, I can introduce y—."

Applebloom was cut off by the sound of some panicking ponies. "I swear I laid her down right outside the barn!"

"Well she's gotta be around here somewhere…"

"She couldn't have gone very far could she?"

"I don't know… When she was runnin' yesterday she was runnin' FAST!"

Both Olivia and Applebloom recognized the voices. Applebloom looked at Olivia in confusion. Olivia blushed.

"Oops," she said, "I guess I was gone longer than I thought."

They looked over their shoulders and saw six ponies running toward them. Olivia stood on her toes and waved them down. The second Applejack noticed her, she came to a halt. Having every pony else slam into her.

"Olivia!" she shouted, "You had me worried sick! Where'd you run off too?"

"Well…," Olivia said quietly, "I woke up outside the barn and I was kinda hungry… so I came out here and I ran into Applebloom…"

Applejack looked down at her little sister, who was smiling up at her. "Why didn't you tell me you found a human sis?" she asked excitedly.

Applejack sighed. "Alright, as long as you weren't gettin' into any trouble. Just please let me know next time before you take off."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. I promise," she said.

"Applejack! You still didn't answer my question!" Applebloom shouted jumping up and down, "Why didn't you tell me? Where'd she come from? How'd she get here?"

"Whoa nelly," Applejack giggled, "Hold up on the questions. I don't even know some a' those. Sept for I didn't tell ya cuz I knew this is how you would react." Applejack looked over to Olivia, who seemed to be amused by Applebloom's behavior.

Then Applejack remembered the real matter at hand. All her friends thought Olivia was hiding something. But she couldn't just go out on a limb and ask her that could she? No. It was only their second day together. If it started getting really out of hand, then she'd ask her. But for now she'd just try to hint her into telling them.

"Olivia," she said softly, "Do you think we could talk in privet for a few minutes?"

Olivia's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. What we're they gonna talk about? Applejack seemed pretty determined about this one, so she probably wouldn't forget about it. She stared at Applejack for a while. Applejack just stared back, with a concerned look on her face. Then Olivia got an idea.

"Um… Applebloom was just going to… introduce me to some ponies… weren't you Applebloom?"

Applebloom could see a message in Olivia's eyes. They were telling her to say yes. No. They we're BEGGING her to say yes.

Twilight stared at Olivia. She couldn't help but wonder why she was trying to avoid this. That just made it seem like she was hiding something even more. But she didn't want to push things. That might make her want to leave, and that was something that none of the ponies wanted.

"Uh… yea! Actually I was!" Applebloom said, "I thought she would like Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, so I was gonna go introduce her!"

Applejack sighed, "Well, alrighty then. But be back here by five, ya hear? You're stayin' here tonight Olivia."

Olivia's eyes brightened. They didn't exactly change color, they just got brighter. She was staying with Applejack tonight. She nodded excitedly then hugged Applejack. "5 o'clock sharp. I'll be here," she giggled.

Applejack smiled and hugged her back. Olivia was so sweet. If she was hiding something, how bad could it be?

Olivia happily skipped alongside Applebloom. "So, where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"We're goin' to the Cutie Mark Crusader's clubhouse!" Applebloom replied excitedly.

"What's a cutie mark?"

"Well, you may have noticed that the other ponies have these symbols on their flanks. But me and my friends are too young, and we haven't found our special talent yet. Once we find our special talent, our very own cutie marks will appear!"

Olivia seemed interested in cutie marks. It seemed like a work of magic that a symbol could appear on their flanks just like that. She wondered why humans didn't get cutie marks. "So, once you find your talent, they'll just appear?"

"Pretty much! The only problem is, we don't know what our talents are yet. That's why we formed this group. We work together to find our talents and get our cutie marks!"

This gave Olivia an idea. She had no idea how long she was going to be in Ponyville, so she might as well find something to do. "Can I help? I know a lot of things that could be your special talent."

Applebloom's eyes sparkled. "Really? You'd help us?"

Olivia nodded. "That's great!" Applebloom shouted, "With a HUMAN helping us, we'll have our cutie marks in NO TIME!"

Olivia laughed as they sped toward the club house. Once they got there, Applebloom shouted up for Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to come out.

"I have to introduce you to someone! She's a human!"

"A HUMAN?" both the other ponies said in unison as they ran down to meet Applebloom and Olivia.

What they saw was unlike anything they had ever seen before. It defiantly wasn't a pony. "Hello! I'm Olivia!" It said smiling.

"Olivia said she could help us get our cutie marks!" Applebloom cheered.

Though the other two fillies had never seen anything like Olivia, they were excited to have someone that could help them. They both smiled and introduced their selves.

"The names Scootaloo and this is Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo said, "The three of us make up the cutie mark crusaders."

Olivia lifted her head high. "Well, I would like to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" she said proudly, "I would be honored to help all three of you find your special talents."

"Huddle!" Applebloom shouted, and the three little ponies huddled in a circle.

Olivia watched them whisper. She was really curious about what they were saying, but she didn't let it show. Hopefully they couldn't see that her eyes were bright orange.

After a little while, all three ponies faced her. "Okay," Sweetie Belle announced, "We have come to our decision."

"Well?" Olivia asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"You were obviously avoiding something with Applejack earlier," Applebloom explained, "So we'll let you join on one condition."

Olivia didn't like where this was going. She held her breath for what they were about to tell her.

"If you tell us what you're hiding from Applejack, then we'll let you in. Only if you tell us," Scootaloo finished.

Olivia's eyes turned light pink. She stared at them. She couldn't find a way out this time. Even if she said no to them, they'd still want to know and they'd try to find out some other way. She really didn't want to tell. Who knows what would happen if she did, but she had no choice.

"…Fine," Olivia sighed in defeat. Even though her conscious said to stop, she decided to tell them her secrets. "It all started when my Mom died…"


	5. Small Trail of Big Lies

_**HA! You didn't think I was going to tell you everything right then and there did you? Nice try. But YOU have to wait like every pony else. Or else it would be a reeeallyyy short story and that's no fun! So, we start at the beginning with secret #1 revealed. Then sort of a clue here. Please review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie**_

"And I believe it was her who sent me here, telling me it would be safer. He was enraged of course, and came hurdling at me. He managed to ram me and knock me unconscious, but he was too late to hold me back. And now I'm here."

Olivia finished her story. She had come clean for the first time in her entire life, telling them every little detail. The three ponies sat with their eyes wide and their mouths a gape. Both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were tearing up. Sweetie immediately ran up and hugged Olivia.

"That was the saddest thing I've ever heard!" she hollered hugging Olivia as tight as she possibly could.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Applebloom said while sobbing, "Why won't you tell anyone about this? Everyone deserves to know how and why you're here."

"I know," Olivia said sighing, "But if anyone finds out, you heard what he did just from me coming here. If someone finds out and takes me away for good, he'll be furious. This is why you HAVE to keep this a secret."

All three ponies nodded, even though they were still shocked from the story. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were crying to their hearts content, but it actually affected Scootaloo the most. She knew what it was like not having a mom, since she didn't have one herself. But that plus all that Olivia had to go through, it was a wonder she survived this long.

It was then that Scootaloo had vowed to stand with Olivia through all that may come since she was in Equestria. She would be by her side through thick and thin, since she knew no pony else would be brave enough to.

Olivia sighed as she watched the reactions of her new friends. She had a feeling it would end up like this in some way. She could tell that they were all taking it very seriously, especially Scootaloo, which relieved her. Now all she had to do was hope that none of them spilled the beans.

"Well," she said, changing the subject a little bit, "It's getting late… we told Applejack we'd be back by five so…"

All the ponies said their goodbyes, and started to walk home. It was quiet on the walk back to the barn. Neither Applebloom nor Olivia said a word to each other until they got back. But before they walked in the barn, Olivia pulled Applebloom aside.

"If she asks, don't make it too obvious," she whispered, "Just say we had a really fun time… uh… racing. Yea! You guys wanted to see how fast a human could run so we raced. And Scootaloo just beat me by a nose."

Applebloom nodded in agreement. She marveled at Olivia's ability to come up with stories out the top of her head. And with that, they cautiously went inside.

"Howdy!" Applejack smiled, "Have a good time?"

Olivia and Applebloom told the fake tale of the race. Working it out so detailed that it was actually really believable. Applebloom didn't like lying to her sister, but she didn't have much of a choice. She made a promise, and it was very important that she kept it.

"Well it sounds like you four had a lot of fun," Applejack giggled, "Maybe I'll have to race you sometime."

Olivia laughed. That would be interesting. That story was just lies in itself. There was no way Scootaloo, or ANYONE could beat her. Sure they didn't know that, but if they wanted to race, well they'd be in for a surprise.

"I'd like that," Olivia laughed.

Olivia was introduced to Big Macintosh and Granny Smith, and then she was shown up to her room. She fell back onto her bed to think about the past day and a half. She met a bunch of ponies, snuck away for a while, and told her secrets. What a day, but she had a feeling it wasn't quite over yet.

Applejack finished putting Applebloom to bed and headed up toward Olivia's room. She needed to talk to Olivia. It was completely obvious now that she was hiding something. She had to ask her. But right before she got to the top of the stairs, she froze in her tracks. What if she wasn't hiding anything? She shook her head, she obviously WAS. But if she wasn't, what would Olivia think about her asking? Applejack stared nervously at Olivia's door. Would she think she didn't trust her? Would she want to leave? Applejack bit her bottom lip. The last thing anyone wanted was Olivia leaving, and she didn't want to be the pony to cause that. She quietly opened to door to Olivia's room.

Olivia sat on her bead, thoughts racing through her mind about the days past events. She still wasn't sure that it was a good idea to tell the fillies everything, but she really didn't have much of a choice then. Just like back when she told… what was her name? Olivia racked her brain trying to remember, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi Applejack," she said as she turned to face the door.

"Hey there sugar cube," Applejack replied smiling. She walked over and sat at the edge of Olivia's bed. Olivia leaned against her in a gentle hug. Applejack smiled. She looked down at the little girl, her eyes sparkling with innocents as she cuddled with her. She couldn't be hiding something that bad, could she? Then she remembered the cut she had seen earlier. She looked down to Olivia's side, and she saw fresh blood soaking through her shirt.

Applejack sighed. She cradled Olivia in her front legs, and lifted up her shirt. The bandage around the cut was soaking with blood. Her face flooded with concern as she looked over the wound. There was no way a tree branch could've caused that.

Applejack quickly got a new bandage and tied up the wound again, but did didn't seem like Olivia was in any pain at all. That's when Applejack saw it, she looked into Olivia's eyes, and the color wasn't blue this time, they were light purple.

Applejack looked confused. What could this mean? Applejack released the wound, and Olivia's eyes went back to their normal color. Applejack touched the wound again, and they flashed light purple again. Did that mean she was in pain? Applejack tried it again and got the same results.

"Um… Applejack…?" Olivia whispered, "Could… Could you please stop that?"

Applejack suddenly remembered that Olivia was actually feeling that. "Sorry..," she whispered back. She laid Olivia down next to her.

"Listen sugar cube, we need to talk," Applejack said softly.

Olivia sighed. She had seen this coming. "Okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

Applejack held her breath. She didn't want to directly ask if Olivia was hiding something. She needed a smaller question, something that wouldn't offend Olivia. She looked down to the cut and remembered that she had never told Twilight about it.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about that cut?" Applejack asked, "Doesn't it hurt you at all?"

Olivia breathed a little sigh of relief. Sure it wasn't a question that would be easy to answer, but it wasn't as serious as some other questions could be.

"I… guess I thought I could deal with it on my own," she lied, "It didn't seem all that bad when I first got it. I guess I thought it would just heal over."

Applejack nodded. That seemed reasonable enough, though she wasn't quite sure. She needed another question.

"Okay. But there's somethin' else I've been noticin'," she continued, "Your eyes, they seem to change color. Like from blue to purple to brown. Why is that?"

Olivia silently gasped. Applejack had actually noticed that? She tried to think of an excuse. But what excuse could you have for your eyes changing color?

Applejack watched Olivia think. She obviously wasn't sure what to tell her. Did she even know why? Or was there something she didn't want Applejack to know?

Olivia finally came up with an idea. It was risky, but it just might work. But before she could tell her fake tale, there was a light in the center of the room.

Both Olivia and Applejack were squinting. The light was very bright and seemed to be a shade of blue. Kind of like a black light. The light began to transform into a shape. Then something fell to the floor with a thump. Applejack grabbed Olivia protectively and that something stood on its hind legs. Olivia gasped.

"SADIE?"


	6. SNAP!

_**Okay. Apologies for the last chapter. I wrote it at 4 in the morning, so it has quite a few mistakes. Hopefully this chapter will clear things up a little bit. (Actually, my plan originally was to introduce Sadie a lot later, but this is just what happened.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie.**_

"SADIE? IS THAT YOU?" Olivia gasped.

Applejack stared at the figure in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. Another human was in Equestria!

This human looked different than Olivia. It had black wavy hair strung into a ponytail, and deep blue eyes. It looked much older than Olivia, since it was much taller. The human looked around as if it were re-collecting its thoughts. Then it looked over toward Olivia and Applejack.

"Olivia! There you are! I completely forgot which dimension I put you in! It's a wonder I even remembered who you were! I thought I had this spell down…" the human bellowed.

Olivia stared at the other human. For a while the room was completely silent, no one or pony even uttering a single word. They just stared blankly at each other.

"OH GOSH! Please tell me you remember who I am!" The other human suddenly blurted out.

Olivia stared at her for a few more seconds, and then her eyes turned green. "I do now…" she said quietly.

Applejack looked at Olivia in confusion, for a lot of reasons. First off, there was a second human standing in front of them. Secondly, Olivia knows this second human. And lastly, it was talking about a spell, and dimensions. And putting her here.

"What are you doing here Sadie?" Olivia asked, not seeing Applejacks stare.

"Well I was going to come check up on you eventually. I mean did you really think I would just leave you alone in some random dimension without even coming to see if you liked it?" Sadie replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sadie then looked over to Applejack, who looked very confused, but was still hugging Olivia tightly.

"Well I see you at least made a friend," Sadie giggled.

Applejack realized that that comment had been about her, and she blushed slightly.

Olivia looked up at Applejack and smiled. "She was the first per-… er pony I saw when I got here. She's really nice, more of a friend than I could ever ask for."

Sadie smiled "That's good. I'm glad to see you're not hating life like usual," Sadie giggled as she walked up to them and held her hand out in front of Applejack. "The names Sadie. I was Olivia's first and ONLY friend back in the human world."

Applejack cautiously shook the girl's hand. "I'm Applejack. Me and mah friends found Olivia unconscious just outside the Everfree forest, and we've been keepin' her ever since."

Sadie froze. "Unconscious?" she turned to Olivia. "Did I do that?"

Olivia shook her head. "I wish…"

Sadie stared at her, her face suddenly turning pale. "Was it…"

Olivia nodded before Sadie could say anything. At that, Sadie lost it. She began pacing around the room, ranting loudly.

"How? How? HOW? That attack didn't even come CLOSE to you at ALL! How could he have possibly-." She stopped, realizing what had just slipped out.

"Wait… who-."

Before Applejack could ask her question, Sadie ran up to Olivia in attempt to change the subject. "Oh… my… gosh…," she stuttered, "LOOK AT YOUR SHIRT! JEEZ YOU ALMOST DYED IT RED! WHAT IN THAT WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?"

"Sadie calm down," Olivia sighed, "I just… hit a tree on the fall down. That's all."

Sadie raised an eyebrow, "Oh no. Don't try making up excuses with me. You know I can see right through your tall tales."

"Sadie PLEASE!" Olivia begged.

Sadie sighed and patted the little girls head. "Okay, okay. I'm cool now."

Olivia looked up at Applejack and smiled nervously. "Sorry about her… she can over react sometimes. Let's just say she has a LOT of energy…" Sadie giggled in embarrassment.

Applejack laughed as she freed Olivia from the hug and started to exit the room. "Ya'll better get your sleep. I have a feelin' we're gonna have another long day tomorrow."

Sadie nodded and instantly fell onto the bed with Olivia. Applejack smiled "G'night."

Applejack exited the room only to feel a gentle tug on her mane right after. She looked down to see Olivia staring up at her nervously.

"Applejack… is it okay if… well that nightmare last night…," Olivia rambled.

Applejack giggled and scooped the child onto her back. "Sure thing sugar cube. You can stay in my room tonight."

The next day Sadie introduced herself to the other ponies. Everyone except the cutie mark crusaders, who strangely were nowhere to be found.

"So how much older are you than Olivia?" Twilight asked, still interested in the study of humans.

"Four years," Sadie replied proudly, "She's seven and I'm eleven. Turning twelve in January."

While Sadie talked to the six ponies, Olivia slipped out the back door and started running toward the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse. She could sense something was wrong, she just didn't know what. Once she arrived at the clubhouse she quickly ran inside, just to find the whole place empty.

"Damn…" she cursed to herself. She wasn't sure exactly where she had learned that word, but when no one was around she used it regularly.

She ran into town. They had to be around here somewhere. Then she completely stopped when she heard two mocking voices in the distance. "BLANK FLANKS!"

Olivia sprinted as fast as she could to the direction of the voices. Sure enough she was lead to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon standing tall over the three crusaders. Olivia's eyes flashed bright red, and she stood firmly between her friends and those other ponies.

Meanwhile, Sadie was in the middle of telling the ponies one of the wondrous stories of the human world, when she trailed off, and began to stutter uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" Rarity asked looking concerned.

Sadie's face was pale and her eyes were wide. "S-something's wrong! W-w-where's Olivia?"

All the ponies looked around. Olivia was nowhere in sight.

"Oh she probably just ran off again," Rainbow Dash spoke up, "She did this yesterday too."

"Y-you don't u-understand! S-something's wrong! W-we h-have to f-find her b-before she l-looses control!"

"What in the sam hay are you talkin' about Sadie?"

Sadie couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't wait too much longer or things would surely end in disaster. She got up and sprinted out the door. All six ponies stood dumbstruck, but soon came to their senses and followed quickly behind.

"Oh you must be the human we heard about!" Diamond Tiara said mockingly, "I heard you we're too weak to even lift a pile of leaves off yourself."

Olivia's eyes flashed red again. She was trying hard to hold back her temper, but the shield in her mind was cracking slowly."

"Why do you have to be such jerks?" Olivia asked sternly, "Who cares if they don't have cutie marks. You're both just jealous because you're not as cute as they are."

"Look who's talking," Silver spoon snapped back, "Your eyes are so big I bet bugs think your family."

*CRACK*

"Being different isn't a bad thing you know. They should be laughing at you because you all are the same!"

Diamond Tiara laughed. "Then you should be laughing at us, because you stick out like a sore hoof around here. Or should I say a sore thumb?"

*CRACK*

"What kind of Cutie Mark is a SPOON anyway? What is your special talent like balancing spoons on your nose? And who names their kid Silver Spoon?"

Silver spoon glared at her, but then gave her an evil smile. "At least MY parents are still here for me. Look at you! Your clothes are ripped-."

*CRACK*

"Your hair is a mess-."

*CRACK*

"You got cuts and bruises all over you-."

*CRACK*

"And you just appear in Equestria with no other human to care for you! Seriously! Does your Mom even love you?"

*SNAP*

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had their mouths wide open with shock.

Olivia couldn't hold it in any longer. That was the last straw. Her eyes were flashing red repeatedly until Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She clenched her fists, and her eyes turned completely coal black. Before anyone had time to react, she jumped straight at Silver Spoon.


	7. Olivia's Eyes

_**Yea so as you can tell by the last chapter, no one wants to make Olivia angry. This chapter is mostly about that. Good? Bad? Please Review! :DD**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie.**_

Silver Spoon staggered back. Olivia grabbed her hoof and slammed her to the ground. She tried to get up, but Olivia just pinned her back down. Her grip was so tight that Silver Spoon could feel herself loosing circulation in her shoulders.

"I'll kill you," Olivia whispered eerily, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

She lifted Silver Spoon and threw her against a nearby fence. "DON'T EVER SAY MY MOTHER DIDN'T LOVE ME! SHE DID! MORE THAN ANY OTHER PERSON IN THE WORLD!"

Olivia's eyes were still black. Her fists were clenched and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. Silver Spoon stood motionless, staring into the black circles of Olivia's eyes. Olivia couldn't control herself anymore. Her heart was pounding loud in her ears. She forgot everything. All she knew was that Silver Spoon needed to die, one way or another.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her. She made a loud screeching noise only to be lifted in the air.

Sadie held Olivia as tight as she could. Olivia screeched and tried to wiggle away from her, but Sadie held her firm.

"Olivia! You have to calm down!" Sadie shouted over Olivia's screams. But Olivia wouldn't stop. She thrashed her legs around, kicking Sadie numerous times. But Sadie still held her tight. There was no way she was letting go, not until Olivia regained control.

"Olivia!" Sadie tried again, "Calm down! I know you're in there somewhere! Everything's okay! Calm down!"

Olivia stopped thrashing about, but her eyes remained black, and she was panting angrily.

"That's it," Sadie said soothingly, "You're almost there. Everything's going to be fine."

Olivia breathed slowly; the world was suddenly coming back to her. She felt familiar and comfortable arms around her. She felt herself calming down. It was over.

Sadie watched as Olivia's eyes slowly changed back to normal, and then suddenly turned neon blue. Olivia frantically looked around her. She saw Diamond Tiara comforting Silver Spoon, she saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders with their eyes wide, keeping their distance from the outburst, and she saw Sadie looking down at her relieved that she had come to her senses.

She suddenly realized what had happened and burst out into tears. Sadie breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Olivia in a more comfortable way.

Olivia cried into Sadie's shoulder, whispering words no one could understand between sobs.

"It's okay," Sadie whispered, "You're okay. You didn't hurt anyone. Everything's just fine."

Olivia continued to cry. She couldn't believe she let her temper get the best of her, after training to keep it under control for so long. She felt like a monster. She hugged Sadie tighter.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked out, "I-I'm really s-sorry." She let out a couple more sobs, and then blacked out.

Applejack gazed upon the unconscious little girl on the bed. She looked so sweet and innocent, which she usually was. But the display she had seen just ten minutes before was the exact opposite. Sadie walked over to them and sighed.

"Please don't think any less of her because of this," she begged sounding disappointed, "She doesn't know how to control that. She's too young. I'll try to teach her better, I promise."

Though Applejack was still confused about the situation, she threw a stern look. "Alright," she announced, "But only if you tell me what I wanna hear."

Sadie nodded quickly. "Anything. Anything at all. You name it."

"Why do her eyes change color? Why did they turn black a little while ago?"

Sadie sighed. She knew that this would mean giving up one of Olivia's secrets, but she didn't want Applejack to reject Olivia like some others did. She decided that she had to tell her. It was only one secret. It's not like she asked about 'him'.

"Well… When Olivia was born, her mother wanted her to be the best she could be. She even asked the doctor if there was a shot or something that would make her smarter, or prettier, or anything in that nature."

Applejack nodded. She was finally getting the one story she's wanted to hear ever since she met Olivia. She paid close attention.

"Now, the doctor didn't know of any such thing, as no one has. But he did know something that he thought would make humans better. He had created a type of steroid that lets you easily read other humans emotions. And Olivia's mother agreed to let him test this chemical on her baby."

It was coming together for Applejack now.

"Well, the chemical worked. Every time Olivia got scared, or sad, or happy, or even confused her eyes would change color to match that emotion. Unfortunately, there was a problem in the test. Which is two of the reason's that outburst earlier happened."

Sadie trailed off and stared into the distance. Applejack looked down at Olivia, and thought about the chemical running through her vains. She thought about the neon blue color Olivia's eyes turned the second she got scared. She looked back up at Sadie. "So… what was the problem?"

Sadie gulped. This was the hardest part of the story to tell. "Well… right after the test was marked as a success, Olivia's mother got really really sick."

Sadie trailed off again, but then quickly snapped back to reality and continued.

"She was so sick, that eventually the doctor couldn't do anything else for her, and she passed away."

Applejacks jaw dropped a little. She remembered how Olivia lost it as soon as Silver Spoon mentioned her mother. Olivia's voice played like a broken record machine in Applejack's head.

'_Don't ever say my mother didn't love me!"_

Sadie quickly choked back her tears and continued.

"Then, they couldn't get Olivia to stop crying. It didn't matter how hard they tried, she just wouldn't stop. Her eyes were the sad gray color they turn when she's upset, but then suddenly, her eyes turned dark, and black."

"The doctors tested to see what had happened. And it turned out that anytime an emotion was over used. Like that nonstop crying, or how Olivia just kept getting angrier, her eyes turn black. And her mind seemingly shuts down."

"This was a serious problem. Because if her mind stayed that way for too long, her entire system could shut down along with it, and Olivia would die."

Applejack's eyes widened. She shuttered at the thought that they had almost lost Olivia merely twenty minutes ago. She looked down at the little girl. Were they losing her now?

"Now, Olivia has learned to control this problem over the years, but there are a few rare times where she'll just loose it. She basically created an imaginary shield around her emotions. And if it breaks, she loses control of herself."

Applejack nodded. It all made sense to her now. She stroked Olivia's hair and then began to exit the room.

"I'm gonna go tell the others that she can switch house tomorrow," Applejack said, "I think it's better if she stays put tonight."

Sadie agreed and then watched Applejack leave the room. As soon as she was sure that Applejack had gone down the stairs, she sat back on the bed with a sigh of relief. She may have told Applejack that story, but she still had a LOT more that Olivia didn't want her to know


	8. Rarity Knows Best

_**Hooray! Things are making a little more sense now! So now that one of the bigger secrets are out, lets tone things down a bit. Let's see, a little bit of humor, a little adventure, some relevance… BINGO! Chapter 8! Please Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie.**_

Olivia woke up in the room that Sadie had appeared in. She tried to cough, but it seemed as if her lungs were on fire. "What on earth just happened?" she thought to herself.

Then it all suddenly came back to her. She remembered the entire fight with Silver Spoon. '_Does your mother even love you?'_ Olivia clenched her fists. Her mother did love her. That's why she was cursed with this terrible life. Because her mother loved her too much.

Olivia took a deep breath to calm down. She wasn't going to lose her temper again. She started to hug the sheets, when she felt a strange object instead. She cautiously lifted it. It looked like a small bear, but made out of cloth. It was soft and it had two button eyes that didn't match. Olivia looked the bear over, noticing a message in the back.

'_Olivia, no matter how hard things may seem. I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I'm always gonna be here for you. –Applejack-.'_

Olivia smiled. The bear was from Applejack. The more she thought it over, the more she realized that she really loved Applejack. She was one of the best friends she had ever met. As if on cue, Applejack slowly opened the door and peeked into the room.

"You're awake," Applejack whispered.

Olivia nodded and motioned for Applejack to come next to her.

Applejack grinned and sat at the edge of the bed. She gazed upon the little girl. She looked a little pale, but that was nothing compared to the state they had found her in. She looked down to see Olivia holding the bear she had made her.

"I see you found the bear," Applejack said smiling.

Olivia nodded happily. "Yea I did! Thanks Mom!"

Olivia's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. Blushing, she looked down and twittled her thumbs. "Sorry…" she said awkwardly.

Applejack stared at her. Had she just called her Mom? She thought about the story of Olivia's old mother, and how she now didn't have one. Applejack just smiled and ruffled the little girls hair.

"Naw, it's alright sugar cube. You can call me your Mama all you want. I don't mind."

At this, Olivia's eyes brightened. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

Applejack just nodded and braced herself for the hug, which she quickly received. Olivia hugged her as tight as she could. She couldn't believe it. She finally, after all this time, had a Mom again. "This is the start of the best day ever," she thought.

Olivia marched along the streets of Ponyville with the Cutie Mark Crusaders at her sides. Olivia had apologized if she had scared them, but they didn't seem shaken by the outburst at all. They were just happy she was alright.

"Okay," Olivia announced, "Today we're gonna find out what your good at, and what you're not good at. I divided talents into four different categories to start. Arts, Sciences, Physical, and Social."

Olivia continued to explain her plans to the three fillies, while Sadie and Rarity watched the group and talked amongst themselves.

"So here's the deal," Sadie said, "I have to return to the human world. People are going to start wondering where I am. Plus I still have to attend school."

"If you have to then doesn't Olivia have to as well? There must be someone out there wondering about her disappearance."

Sadie just snorted at this. "Nope. Not a single human being. She's never attended school in her life."

Rarity stared at her confused. "She's never attended school? Doesn't she know how to read and write?"

Sadie shrugged. "She's taught herself as much as she could. Judging by her age she should be in second grade right now, and she's reading at a first grade level. That's pretty amazing for someone who's never even seen a teacher before."

Rarity shook her head and watched the four little ones play. All three of the fillies were in third grade now, and they knew how to read just as well as any other pony.

"Anyway," Sadie continued, "The plans we're that she stay with you tonight, but I'm not going to be there. So I'm putting you fully in charge until she's passed to the next home."

"Completely?" Rarity asked a little excitedly

"Yes. Completely. Whatever situation may come up, do whatever you think is right. She's your responsibility for now."

Rarity nodded excepting her mission. She knew in her head exactly what she thought was the right thing to do, and she planned to do it."

"Alright," Sadie laughed, "Then I'll be heading back now. I'll come again to check on her every once and a while. Probably every couple of days. I'm not sure who she's staying with tomorrow, you might wanna ask Applejack."

And with that, Sadie waved goodbye to Olivia, and disappeared from sight. Rarity stared in astonishment at where Sadie had once stood. Then she shook her head and looked at her watch. Five o'clock already?

"Sweetie Belle! Olivia! It's time to go home now!"

"Aww," all four of the young ones said in unison. They all said their goodbyes, and then Sweetie and Olivia came prancing up to Rarity.

Once they got to the house, Rarity took Olivia straight to the studio. Olivia was very confused by this, but she just shrugged it off. That is until Rarity said the strangest thing she had heard in a while.

"Take off your shirt."

"…What?"

"I'm going to make you some new clothes darling! But I've never made human clothing before. I need the ones you're wearing now as models."

Olivia stared at her awkwardly. "Uh… couldn't I just draw you a picture instead…?"

Rarity sighed. "I suppose. But then I wouldn't know what size to make them."

"Better too big than too small," Olivia suggested, "Make them a little bigger than you think my size would be."

Rarity sighed again. "Alright, draw me a picture then."

Olivia sighed in relief and Rarity set a piece of paper and a bunch of crayons in front of her. As neatly as she could, Olivia drew an outline for a bright red hoodie and a pair of tan shorts. Rarity squinted at the drawing.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Because I have many… prettier designs you could choose from."

Olivia just shook her head. "Leave the bigger better things for bigger better people," she quoted.

"Alright," Rarity sighed, "You go play, these will be done soon."

A little later, Rarity came up to Olivia with two pairs of clothes. The ones she had drawn and another made out of light purple silk to be her pajamas. Olivia smiled.

"You didn't have to make me pajamas Rarity, I'm fine sleeping in my clothes."

But Rarity just shook her head. "There is no way I'm going to let you wear the same thing all the time. So I made the shirt in a couple different colors for you."

Olivia sighed, "Rarity… you didn't have to…"

Rarity just silenced her with her hoof. "Well I did. You deserve at least a couple pairs of clean clothes and that's what I intend to give you. Now go put on these pajamas. It's bedtime."

Rarity had just finished tucking Olivia into bed and began to walk out the door, when she heard Olivia's voice calling her back.

"Rarity… could you sleep in here tonight? I've been a little jumpy lately…"

Rarity gave a sympathetic look to the little girl. She was so sweet. She reminded Rarity of Fluttershy in a way.

"Alright." Rarity said smiling, "I'll stay in here with you."

Rarity snuggled into the bed with Olivia, and gently drifted off to sleep. Olivia watched as she did this, then turned to go to sleep as well. But even with the protection of Rarity next to her, the nightmares still attacked her brain.


	9. Schools is in Session

_**The last chapter was fun to write! It's always good to add a little humor. But back to the seriousness. We're getting closer to the climax! :D Review please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie.**_

'_Does your mother even love you?'_ Silver Spoon's comment echoed in Olivia's brain. All the windows seemed to open at once, and chills ran down Olivia's spine. '_ITS YOUR FAULT! YOU LITTLE GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT!' _She heard the screams calling to her. She backed against the wall, covering her ears to try and block out the noise. But it just kept getting louder. Her vocal chords throbbed every time she tried to scream. She saw a bloody hand reaching out for her. '_You're perfect in every way' _She heard a soft voice say. "Mommy?" she called out. The hand grabbed her tightly by the arm. _'NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!' _

Olivia shot up. Sweat dripped down her forehead and tears settled on her cheeks. She panted loudly as she looked around the room. She was at Rarity's house. She remembered the events of the day before, and she fell back onto the bed covering her face with her hands. "Just another nightmare," she whispered to herself, "Everything's alright. You're safe now"

She looked over too see that Rarity had already gotten up. She sighed, but then jumped when the door began to open.

"Olivia. It's me Sweetie Belle. Are you awake?"

"Yea. I'm awake," Olivia said sighing.

Sweetie Belle walked in the room and gasped. "Are you okay? You're a mess!"

Olivia giggled a little "Thaanks," she said sarcastically.

Sweetie Belle blushed. "Sorry," she said, "I guess Rarity is rubbing off on me…"

Olivia laughed. "It's fine. But do me a favor and get me a warm wash cloth will you?"

Sweetie Belle did as she was told and ran out of the room to get a wash cloth, but Rarity stopped her on the way.

"Is Olivia awake yet?" she asked

"Yea," Sweetie replied, "But she's kind of a mess."

Rarity stared as her sister ran past her, got a warm was cloth, and ran back into Olivia's room. She decided that there would be no harm in peeking in. She opened the door a little to see Olivia wiping her face with the cloth.

"Better?" Olivia asked Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Yea. Much better. We better get downstairs though, Rarity's got breakfast ready."

Olivia sighed. She didn't really want to eat, but the night before let her know that there was no arguing with Rarity. So she lazily got out of bed and started to walk out the door.

Rarity realized they were about to come out and she darted for the stairs. She got to the kitchen just as she heard the two little ones coming down.

"Good Morning!" she said smiling, "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay…," Olivia sighed.

Rarity had a look of concern, she remembered how they discussed Olivia hiding something, but she decided not to ask. She wasn't too sure how Olivia would react. She placed breakfast in front of the two little ones, and then left to talk to Twilight Sparkle.

"So she's never attended school?" Twilight asked in astonishment

"According to Sadie she taught herself everything she knows." Rarity replied, "So I was thinking, since your good with books and things like that. Maybe you could be her teacher."

Twilight gave Rarity a confused look. "Why don't we just send her to the school here?"

"Because they teach a lot of things that only refer to ponies. Such as the history of cutie marks. Plus don't you think it would be weird putting a human in a school full of fillies?"

"I guess you're right," Twilight said, "And we don't want her running into Silver Spoon. Just in case."

Rarity nodded in agreement. "So it's settled. She'll start her lessons tomorrow, and you'll teach her."

Twilight nodded. "I better get going then. I need to start planning things out."

As soon as Twilight walked out the door, Olivia bounced up next to Rarity. "Hey Rarity, can me and Sweetie Belle go find the other Crusaders?"

"Alright," Rarity said, "But don't stay out too late. You're staying with Fluttershy tonight, and you have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay!" Olivia said excitedly. Then she ran off to get Sweetie Belle.

Rarity sighed. Such a sweet innocent girl. Keeping her wouldn't be a problem at all.

Later that night, Fluttershy heard a knock on her front door. She ran to answer it and just as expected, there was Olivia.

"Hello Olivia," She said in her soft voice.

"Hi Fluttershy!" Olivia greeted happily. She had liked Fluttershy ever since she had rescued her from un knowing Applejack. And from what the ponies said, it sounded like Fluttershy was the one who found her in the first place. If it wasn't for her, she could be living alone in the woods right now.

It was a calm and peaceful night at Fluttershy's cottage, very uneventful. But when the time to go to sleep came, the nightmares flooded her mind again.

This dream was very similar to the night before. They windows flew open, the voice from nowhere screamed at her, and a very bloody hand came and grabbed her.

Olivia shot out of bed again. As soon as she remembered she was at Fluttershy's, she lay back on the bed and calmed herself down. Same routine as always, only this time the door burst open and Fluttershy ran in the room.

"Olivia, are you alright?" she said sounding worried,

Olivia nodded weakly. "Yea, I'm fine. I just had another nightmare is all…"

Fluttershy frowned. She had heard from Applejack that she had had a nightmare the night they found her. How often was this happening?

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked

"N-no. No I'm alright. It was just a dream." Olivia **said nervously. **

"Well," Fluttershy sighed, "It's time to get up anyway. You have lessons with Twilight today. Of course, if that's alright with you…"

Olivia smiled. She had a new mom and she got to go to school. She was beginning to really like it here. "First day of school!" Olivia shouted happily. She jumped out of bed and put on a green hoodie Rarity made and a pair of the tan shorts.

Fluttershy smiled as she watched the little girl get ready. Usually fillies didn't want to go to school. But she guessed she would be excited too if she had never gone a day in her life.

Olivia knocked on the door to the library and Twilight quickly came to answer.

"This is a public library you know," Twilight sighed, "You don't have to knock."

Olivia blushed. "I know… but since it's also your home I thought it would be nice if… you know I just knocked first"

Twilight giggled. Olivia was so cute. She happily let Olivia in and sat her down at a table.

"Alright Olivia, first things first. On this paper here, you are to answer the questions so I can know a little more about you." Twilight announced.

Olivia nodded confidently and got to work. About ten minutes later, she handed the sheet back to Twilight, completely filled out. Already impressed, Twilight read over it.

_**Full Name: **__Olivia Peterson_

_**Favorite color: **__Red and Black_

_**Who do you live with: **__Right now I live with ponies. Before I lived with my Dad._

_**Do you have any siblings? **__No_

Twilight read each of Olivia's answers. She was impressed by Olivia's knowledge of writing. Her grammar needed a lot of work, but that was something Twilight could easily fix. So far, Olivia seemed very smart for her age. Being Olivia's teacher wouldn't be hard at all, that is if she could hide the fact that she was also trying to get information out of her.

"Hey Twilight," Olivia suddenly spoke up, "Do you know who I'm staying with tonight?"

"I think the plan was that you stayed with Pinkie Pie. Why?"

Olivia twittled her thumbs. Pinkie Pie didn't seem like a very strong pony. She wasn't sure how well she could help Olivia if she had another nightmare.

"Would… it be okay if you came too Twilight?"

Twilight took this question by surprise. "Why? Is there something bothering you?"

Olivia stared at the ground. "Well… it's not that I don't trust Pinkie Pie… I'm sure she's really nice and we could have a lot of fun… it's just that at night…"

Twilight suddenly remembered the night Olivia had stayed at her place. Olivia had seemed fine, up until she started having a nightmare. She wondered if this was what Olivia was getting at. She put on a sympathetic smile and patted Olivia on the head.

"Alright, I'll go to Pinkie Pie's with you. But come on. We have to get back to work."


	10. The Nightmare

_**Okay, I admit the last chapter was rather boring, but this one should be a little bit better. Pinkie Pie makes everything less boring xD Even though it's going to be a shorter chapter… So here's chapter 10! Please review! (Warning: The nightmare in this chapter is further explained and it stretches out longer. This is the reason this fiction is rated T.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie.**_

Twilight and Pinkie trotted down the stairs. Olivia was fast asleep, and everything was going much smoother than Twilight remembered Olivia's first night.

After about an hour of staying at SugarCube corner, Olivia seemed to really take a liking to Pinkie Pie. She liked how she sang, and played, and seemed to never have any worries in the world. Twilight thought that Pinkie brung out a little more in Olivia, like when she started singing to her; they discovered Olivia's beautiful little voice.

Olivia's singing was unlike anything the two ponies had ever heard. It was very soft, like Fluttershy's voice, but it was strong enough to hit any pitch. After that had been revealed, the three girls sang the night away. Up until Olivia fell asleep, that is.

Now the two ponies sit at the table together discussing how their night went. Pinkie Pie seemed interested in hearing what they knew so far about Olivia's past, but Pinkie could still tell that there were some pieces missing.

Olivia jumped and looked around the room. It seemed so much quieter than the night before. Somehow she knew that she was in another nightmare, but still, something seemed different. Just then, the lights started to flicker, and the room seemed to shake. Olivia grabbed onto a window sill to keep herself stable, but the intense shaking still managed to knock her over.

The room went pitch black. Olivia couldn't see a thing, until a blinding flash of white light suddenly appeared in front of her. And just to the left of it, she saw something that she had never noticed before. The door out. She clumsily got up and sprinted to the door. She might just be able to escape this nightmare, but when she opened the door, she was in an identical room to the first, and the door slammed and locked behind her.

Then the usual routine started. The windows opened, the voices screamed, and the hand grabbed her. But this time, she didn't wake up. The hand dragged her forward, scraping her feel on the splintered wood floor. It started going faster, and faster, until Olivia thought she was going to be sick. She felt her feet lift off the ground. She gulped as the hand continued to move faster. It was now making turns and twists, throwing Olivia around like a rag doll. Then it came to an abrupt stop, and forcefully threw Olivia to the ground.

Olivia stared to get up, but for some reason she couldn't move. She lifted her head a little to see that her arms and legs were being held down with ropes. Desperate to escape, Olivia twisted he arms and legs around, cutting deep gashes in her wrists and ankles. Once Olivia had finally freed herself, she got up to find that she was standing in a puddle of warm blood. At first she suspected that it was from the escape, but then realized it was much too large, and noticed it continued into a shadowed part of the room.

She slowly limped over, and once she got there, a bright light was put over her. An unknown force knocked her down to the ground again. But before she could try to get up, something fell on top of her. It was about her size and very heavy. With all of her might, Olivia threw the object off of her. When she stood up to examine it, she almost fell right back down again.

It was her. Half dead and dripping with blood. Shards of glass were shoved into her skin, and her arms and legs were bent at strange angles. Olivia stared in shock at the body, at herself. Then a familiar voice boomed from the ceiling.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" It screamed, "I FINALLY FOUND OUT WHERE YOU ARE! AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, THIS IS WHAT YOU'LL LOOK LIKE? YOU HEAR ME? I'LL DO EVEN WORSE IF YOU TOLD ANYONE!"

Pinkie Pie and Twilight we're still talking about how the day went, when Pinkie's tail started to twitch. She immediately stood up and started sprinting to Olivia's room.

Twilight watched her friend in a confused stare. She wasn't sure at all what was going on, but she was never one to judge Pinkie's sense. So she just stayed put and hoped everything was alright.

Pinkie burst open the door to see Olivia sitting up in bed crying her little eyes out. Pinkie Pie quickly trotted up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Heey, what's wrong?" She said sounding worried.

Olivia just continued to cry. That was one of the worst nightmares she had had in a long time. She knew it was only a dream, but what if it was true? What if he did come? Would he really be able to do something like that? She shuttered and sobbed loudly.

Although she got no response, Pinkie said nothing and continued to hug the little girl. She wondered what exactly she was crying about, but decided it would be better not to ask. To make her think about it even more just might make her even more upset.

"Come on now," Pinkie finally said in a soft voice, "Everything's gonna be fine. You don't need to cry. Nothing can hurt you while you're here. If anything ever tried to hurt you, we'd scare 'em away Pinkie Pie style!"

Olivia took a deep breath, and gave Pinkie a small smile. She knew Pinkie had the right idea, but if the dream she just had was true, it wouldn't be as easy as Pinkie thought.

The next morning, Olivia rode on Pinkie Pie's back as they bounced over to Sweet Apple Acres. Olivia was glad that they were going. She wanted to see Applejack again, plus, she desperately needed to talk to the Crusaders about her nightmare, especially Scootaloo. She'd know what to do.

As soon as they got to Applejack's, Olivia ran upstairs to Applebloom's room. She opened the door to find three panicking little ponies. Olivia immediately ran up to Scootaloo and began ranting, Scootaloo did the same to her.

"SCOOTALOO! I HAD THE WORST NIGHTMARE!"

"OLIVIA! YOU'LL NEVER GUESSED WHAT I DREAMED LAST NIGHT!"

"AND THEN THE HAND GRABBED ME!"

"AND I COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT I SAW INFRONT OF ME!"

"THEN HIS VOICE SHOUTED AT ME FROM NO WHERE!"

"AND YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HE SAID!"

Both of the little girls took a deep breath, and at the exact same time they said "HE WANTS TO COME TAKE ME (YOU) AWAY!"

Both of their eyes widened as they backed away from each other. Panic filled both of the girls' eyes. As soon as Sweetie Belle and Applebloom caught on, both of their jaws dropped. The room was completely silent. Olivia and Scootaloo had had the exact same dream.


	11. Would it be Better?

_**Okay! The last chapter was scary! I rated it T for a reason. Anyway, that was part of the climax, but there's another part coming up soon. Not this chapter, but soon. This chapter will probably have a little more Sadie than usual though. Please review! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie.**_

That night, Olivia got to stay at Rainbow Dash's house. Most of the ponies thought it was strange that she could walk on clouds, but she convinced them that it was completely normal.

She spent most of the night with Scootaloo. They were both still nervous about the nightmare, but they decided to wait until they knew they were in complete privet to talk about it.

Rainbow Dash watched the two little ones play. Ever since earlier that evening they had been acting very strange. Neither of them touched their food, which may have been normal for Olivia, but not Scootaloo. Every time Olivia heard a noise, she could jump and cling to Rainbow Dash. She had to tell someone about this.

"Hey guys," She said to the two little girls, "I'll be back in a little bit okay? I have to… work on my flight training! Yea! You know me, gotta be my very best for the wonder bolts."

Both the little ones nodded. Usually Scootaloo would ask to join Rainbow, but she couldn't leave Olivia alone. They had more serious matters on their hands.

As soon as Rainbow left, Olivia and Scootaloo came out from their hiding and continued to panic.

"How? How could we have had the exact same dream?" Scootaloo shouted.

"I have no idea, but this isn't looking good at all," Olivia replied nervously.

"He can't come! He just can't come take you away! You can't go back to living in fear like that!"

"Scoot… I've been feeling that same fear the entire time I've been here too you know."

"Yea, but at least you're safe here!"

While the two girls argued, Rainbow Dash flew down toward Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack seemed to be the most concerned when it came to Olivia, so she was the one who most deserved to know. When Rainbow Dash got there, she saw Applejack talking to Sadie, who laid back against a tree.

"Hey there Rainbow," Applejack said happily, "Aren't you supposed to be watchin' Olivia? Its yer night I reckon."

"Yea, yea I know. But I need to talk to you both. It's like REALLY important," Rainbow blurted out.

"We're all ears," Sadie calmly said while balancing an Apple on the tip of her pointer finger.

"Well, ever since I took them home earlier, Olivia and Scootaloo have been acting a little… strange." Rainbow explained.

At that, Sadie dropped the Apple, and looked at Rainbow Dash very seriously. "Like, how strange?"

"Well, Olivia's been jumping at every little sudden noise she hears, and neither of them touched dinner. They've been giving each other strange looks, like they knew something that I didn't. Then when I told them I was going out, Scootaloo didn't even BOTHER to ask if she could come. And Olivia looked terrified."

Sadie started to think. "While it's obvious she told Scootaloo something…," She thought to herself. She wondered why they were so scared all of a sudden though, especially Olivia. Scootaloo had a right to be scared, but Olivia was used to this sort of thing. Something wasn't right.

"What do you think Sadie?" Applejack asked a deep in thought Sadie.

"Huh? Oh uh… I'm sure their fine. They were probably just nervous that they would be left alone… I know Olivia can get like that sometimes…"

"This seems a lot for serious than that," Rainbow Dash protested.

"Tell ya what," Applejack suggested, "Keep a close eye on them for the rest of the night. If things still seem strange, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Rainbow nodded and began to fly back home, but Sadie pulled on her tail, holding her to the ground.

"Oh, and one more thing," Sadie whispered, "If Olivia's eyes change to blue, gray, or red, calm her down as fast as you can. We don't need a repeat of the Silver Spoon incident."

Rainbow quickly nodded again and dashed off.

Olivia and Scootaloo had calmed down quite a bit, but they were still worried.

"It just had to be a coincidence," Olivia tried to convince herself; "Everything's going to be fine. He doesn't have a clue where I am let alone knows how to get here."

"Yea, yea you're right. Sadie's the only one that can travel through dimensions. There's no way he could get here," Scootaloo joined in.

Just then, they heard banging on side of the house. They both held their breath. Olivia's heard was pounding in her ears. She was frozen in terror. She heard the door open. Her eyes brightened to an even brighter blue than usual. The footsteps were coming toward them. Scootaloo had her hooves up, as if she was ready to fight, but she was just as terrified as Olivia. Olivia slowly turned her head toward the door, expecting to see the end right then and there.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Scootaloo shouted.

Olivia let out a loud sigh of relief and fell backward, letting her back hit the floor. She panted loudly after what could've been one of the most terrifying moments of her life. And that was saying something.

"Are you guys okay?" Rainbow asked.

Olivia nodded while she tried to catch her breath. Scootaloo did the same. Rainbow Dash just stared at them and sighed. There was something wrong alright, no matter how much Sadie denied it, there was something wrong.

Olivia stumbled as she walked down the path to the clubhouse. She had been too afraid to sleep the night before, so now she was insanely tired. All the others noticed this, but they decided not to say anything.

Just before Olivia reached the clubhouse, Sadie walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Olivia lazily turned around, not really in the mood to talk.

"Hey Sadie," She yawned.

"Hi. You feeling alright?" Sadie asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh yea. I'm fine. Why?"

Sadie sighed. Rainbow was right, Olivia wasn't acting very normal. She shrugged and pulled out her iPod.

"No reason. Hey, music used to help you through everything right?" She handed Olivia the iPod.

Olivia stared at it. She had used Sadie's iPod for as long as she could remember. But she knew the ponies didn't have anything like it in their world. She took the device carefully, quickly thanked her with a nod, and continued her way to the clubhouse.

When she walked in, all three fillies were eyeing the device she had in her hand.

"It's an iPod," she explained before any of them could ask, "It plays music. Wanna listen to some?"

All three of them nodded and Olivia set it up. She wanted a song to fit her mood, and she found just the one. (Space Bound by Eminem).

All three fillies were amazed by the iPod, while Olivia just drifted away into the song. She whispered each rap lyric carefully, as if it were the last song she'd be able to sing. The fillies stared at her in awe.

"What does that word mean?" Sweetie Belle whispered to Scootaloo

"Don't ask questions, just listen," she whispered in reply.

Meanwhile, the six elements of harmony sat back in Applejacks barn discussing the strange behavior of Olivia and Scootaloo the night before.

"I swear they were in the middle of a panic attack before I came in the room," Rainbow Dash explained, "And when they saw me, Olivia kinda fell over, like she had been holding her breath for the fast ten minutes."

"That is mighty strange," Applejack said, her voice trailing off.

"I was reading up on humans the other day," Twilight broke in, "And get this. A lot of them really are cruel! In some of the books it had pictures of them hitting animals!"

All the ponies in the room gasped.

"And once, I even read about some humans hitting their own kind! Turns out, they start these things called wars all the time, and they literally fight to the death until they get their way."

"That's terrible!" Rarity gasped.

"I know," Twilight said, "Then I started thinking. Now don't blow up at me for this, what if Olivia ended up that way when she got older?"

Applejack stomped her hoof at this. "How could you even get a thought like that in yer mind Twi? Olivia wouldn't hurt a horsefly!"

"I know she wouldn't now, but think about it. Everything that I read about what about adults. What if one day, when Olivia grew into an adult, she became like the rest?"

A lot of them shuttered at this thought. They all wanted to refuse to believe it, but the possibilities were endless with Olivia.

"No! That's not the Olivia I know!" Pinkie Pie suddenly burst out, "Last night, she was sobbing her little eyes out just from a dream!"

Twilight snapped her head toward Pinkie. "She had a nightmare last night?"

"Yea!" Pinkie said, "And a bad one too! She just wouldn't stop crying!"

"It seems like ever since she got here, Olivia has been having nightmares to no end…" Rarity thought out loud.

Fluttershy stared at the ground, but spoke softly. "Sorry… but… maybe it would be better for her and us in a way, if we sent her back to the human world?"


	12. You Idiot!

_**Woot! Double update! I had this chapter written a while back, basically this whole time I've been trying to build up to this. Then I'll continue on from here. So here's chapter 12! I'm starting school tomorrow. I'll try to keep the everyday updates going, but I'm not sure how well it'll work out. Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie.**_

Applejack held back her tears. She really didn't want to give up Olivia, not after all they've been through together. Not after she was so close to gaining the little girls trust. But she had no choice. She was outnumbered by the others, even though they were all heartbroken at the thought too, they all knew it was for the better.

"Sadie," she choked out, "We need to talk."

Sadie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Didn't these stupid ponies have any common sense? At least enough to just think about what they were doing?

She stomped her foot. "No!" she shouted, "You can't! I won't do it!"

Applejack stared at Sadie in frustration. This was hard enough to deal with without a stubborn little girl getting in the way. "You'll do it! I'm not takin' no for an answer!"

"Do you even realize what you're saying? Why would you want to send Olivia back to the human world?"

"Fluttershy said when we first found her that humans could be cruel creatures. And even though she seems completely harmless now, we don't want to take any chances."

This just made Sadie even angrier. Her emotions were getting the best of her. She would do anything for Olivia, even if it meant something like this.

"Y-you… you idiot." She said flatly

"What did you just say to me?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Sadie shouted so loud that Applejack nearly stumbled backwards.

"How could ANY of you even THINK something like that? Olivia KNOWS better! Better than any other human in that stupid world! Did you even BOTHER to think about this? Did you even NOTICE all the wounds Olivia had on her back and neck? Did you even WONDER why she was afraid to eat? Did you ever wonder WHY she would flinch every time you put a hoof close to her face? Well did you? DID YOU?"

Applejack was taken back by what she was hearing. She was speechless; she had seen Sadie upset, but not THIS upset. When Applejack didn't give a response, Sadie continued.

"Olivia knows what it feels like to be hurt Applejack, that's why she would never hurt a fly! Don't you get it? It was so easy to see! Olivia would NEVER be cruel to anyone because someone was cruel to HER! OLIVIAS OWN FATHER IS A MONSTER APPLEJACK! AND YOUR GOING TO SEND HER BACK TO HIM? SEND HER BACK JUST SO SHE CAN GET HURT AND STARVE AGAIN? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

Tears were streaming down Sadie's cheeks. Applejack stared wide eyed at her. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"You herd me! Every single time Olivia's dad got pissed off, or didn't get his way, or even got DRUNK for that matter, he would take EVERYTHING out on Olivia! Why do you think she won't trust anyone? Why do you think she flinches every time a hand or hoof gets close to her?"

Suddenly, everything became clear to Applejack. She remembered back when she first spoke to Olivia, how scared she looked. And the second she tried to grab her… she panicked and ran away! She remembered how it looked like Olivia hadn't eaten in weeks, and she remembered discovering all the cuts and wounds on Olivia's back. It was all clear now. Tears suddenly burst from her eyes. She went to put a hoof on Sadie's shoulder, but Sadie shook it off.

"You want to know what sickens me the most?" Sadie asked flatly, "She trusted you."

Applejacks eyes grew wide. All this time she had been trying to gain Olivia's trust, and now it was out in the open. She trusted her.

"And now you're about to do this?" Sadie continued, not raising her voice this time, "You're the only one Olivia has ever trusted since her mom died. The only one. She thought she had finally found someone who could care for her, who she could trust with her life. So she did, and still does. Now you're about to do this. If you ask me, that's the cruelest thing anyone could do."

"Imagine how you'd feel, if you felt after your entire life that you could finally trust someone. They act like they care about you, and you believe them. Next thing you know, it turns out to be all a big trick. They pretend to love you and next thing you know, their sending you off to die. Maybe you should stop worrying so much about HER becoming evil, and think about YOURSELF for a change."

With that, Sadie stormed out of the room, leaving Applejack alone in tears. She looked around the room, and remembered when she first had Olivia move in, how excited she was when she found out they were keeping her.

She walked over to Olivia's bed. She picked up the small cloth bear she had made for Olivia. She remembered how happy she was, that was the first time she had called her mom. She picked up the doll and hugged it close.

She looked down at the bed, and stared at the bloodstained sheets. She remembered all the wounds they had found on Olivia. She remembered when Twilight had told her about to cut in Olivia's side. She imagined a grown man doing that to the poor little defenseless girl. This was too much for Applejack. She fell onto the bed and burst out in sobs. She couldn't send Olivia away, she just couldn't do it.


	13. Revenge is Blind

_**You don't know how close I was to not updating this today. I'm like insanely tired. First day of school is a lot of work -.-;; So anyway, I'll try my best to make this chapter as long as usual, but don't get surprised if it's somewhat short… **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie.**_

Twilight walked down the paths of Sweet Apple Acres. Her heart was broken from what she had just heart. She couldn't believe they had been so blind all this time, especially when it was so obvious.

Just a few minutes earlier, Applejack had burst into the barn in tears, telling every pony what she had just learned. Olivia's own father abused her. Twilight remembered reading about humans hurting their own kind, but this was just sick.

Suddenly, I loud noise cut through her thoughts. "Was that? No… it couldn't be…" She could have sworn she had heard a gunshot. She immediately thought the worst, and began to run. She ran as fast as she could through the apple trees, until she reached the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse. She gulped, but then realized she heard music.

She quietly climbed up to the balcony and peeked in the window, to see four little ones gathered around some sort of device, all of them singing loudly.

"_And I woulda done anything for you  
>To show you how much I adored you<br>But it's over now, it's too late to save your  
>Love<br>Just promise me you'll think of me  
>Every time you look up in the sky and see a star"<em>

This made Twilight think of their earlier decision to send Olivia back, and tears ran down her cheeks. How could she have been so stupid? She knew Olivia was scared of SOMETHING in the human world, and she was about to send her back there? With all the wars she had read about? That should have made her want to keep Olivia in Equestria even more!

When the music stopped, Olivia began to stand. Twilight ran down and behind a tree, but Olivia knew she was there.

"Twilight?" Olivia said in a shaky voice, looking behind the tree.

"Oh. Hi Olivia," Twilight responded quietly.

As soon as Olivia saw Twilights tears, she panicked and clung to her. Twilight was taken back at first, but then quickly hugged her back.

"What's wrong Twilight?" Olivia asked looking worried.

Twilight wasn't sure what to tell her. She couldn't tell her that they we're planning on sending her back, what would she think then? Twilight just hugged her tighter, then suddenly whispered.

"Olivia… I know about your dad…"

Olivia's eyes widened. Twilight knew about him? She quickly let go and staggered back. Twilight just reached out and pulled her close again.

Olivia remembered the dream. She started to shake. "_AND I'LL DO EVEN WORSE IF YOU TOLD ANYONE!" _her father's voice shouted in her head. Her eyes filled with tears, and she began to cry too.

"It's alright Olivia," Twilight said soothingly, "No one can hurt you while you're here. We won't let him get near you alright? He'd have to tie us all up and rip off my horn to keep us from protecting you."

Olivia sniffed. She didn't doubt that he was capable of doing that, but she still understood what Twilight was trying to say. No one could hurt her while she was with them. She knew Twilight didn't know about the dream. Did she know that her father might actually come?

Applejack sat on a bale of hay, slowly eating an apple to calm her down. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried so hard. She wondered where Olivia was right now, and what she was thinking about. Another tear escaped her eyes, and she bit hard into the apple.

If she could meet Olivia's father, she'd give him a beating he'd never forget. Why, if she even had the chance to get near him, she would jump at him and beat him silly. Why would anyone want to do something that terrible to a little girl? What would they have to gain?

Twilight silently came in and sat down next to Applejack. They both sat in silence for a while, until Twilight decided to speak up.

"I told Olivia we knew," she whispered.

Applejack nodded. "She probably knew we we're gonna figure it out sooner or later…"

"I guess… but as soon as I told her, she looked so scared. Like us knowing could mean the end of the world…"

Applejack shrugged. "There's no tellin' what could be runnin' through that little girls mind now. Just be prepared for anythin'."

Twilight sighed, but agreed all the same. For all they knew, that evil man could be watching them that very moment, and Olivia would be the only one to know. But she couldn't help but wonder why Scootaloo started acting strange as well. It's not like he could do anything to her right? He couldn't even get to Equestria… right?

Silver Spoon strolled along the edge of the Everfree forest. She was still shaken from being attacked by Olivia the other day, but now all she really wanted to do was get back at her. She knew that Olivia loved it here, if there was some way to send her back that would be perfect.

All of a sudden, she heard a light moaning sound coming from behind a tree. She froze, and then cautiously walked over to investigate. Behind the tree she saw another human. It was much larger than Olivia, both taller and wider. It had long, messy brown hair like Olivia, and it had bits of hair poking out toward the bottom of its face.

At first Silver Spoon wanted to run, but then she realized this could be the opportunity she needed. If this human knew Olivia, it could take her away! She carefully shook the humans shoulder.

"Hello? Human, are you alive? Wake up?"

Nick Peterson heard a high pitched voice calling out to him. He cringed. He had a dramatic hang over from the night before. What had happened? One second he was grinding with a girl he didn't know, then what happened?

He slowly opened his eyes to see… a pony looking down at him. At first he thought it was just hallucinations from all the vodka, but then his eyes shot open when he realized where he was, and he gave the pony an evil smirk.

"We've been getting a lot of humans lately… I'm Silver Spoon. What's your name?"

Nick cleared his throat. "My name is Nickolas Peterson, and I'm looking for my daughter."


	14. Warning

_**Alright! Things are getting really interesting! Just so you know, the result of this is not what you're going to expect. I gave you a clue in the very beginning of the story, but it's not what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters that I own in this story are Olivia, Sadie, and Nick.**_

Scootaloo slowly walked into school. She didn't want to leave Olivia, but the older ponies knew to protect her now. So hopefully everything would be alright.

When she got there, she noticed Silver Spoon with an evil smirk talking to Applebloom. She decided it would be best not to get involved, so she just hung back.

"So we got ANOTHER human in Equestria," Silver Spoon said with a laugh, "Only this time, I talked to him first. So he's my friend."

Applebloom looked awkwardly at the ground. Silver Spoon had no idea what humans were capable of, especially since this one seemed to be nothing like Olivia or Sadie.

"He said the weirdest thing though," Silver Spoon trailed off, "He said he was here to look for his daughter…"

Scootaloo froze; did she really hear what she thought she heard? She immediately burst into the conversation.

"What did he look like?" Scootaloo shouted, "Did he tell you his last name?"

Silver Spoon thought for a second. "Why should I tell you?"

Before Silver Spoon could ask anything further, Scootaloo pinned her to the wall. "Listen Silver Spoon," She threatened, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I need to know this. Lives literally depend on it."

Silver Spoon quickly nodded. "He has brown messy hair, hair on his face, and his last name is Peterson."

Scootaloo let go of Silver Spoon and stumbled backwards. The dream was true. She had to warn Olivia, before it was too late. Just as Cheerilee walked in the room, Scootaloo sped past her and ran out of the school.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle stood wide eyed, unsure of what to do or say. Then they suddenly sprinted in a chase after Scootaloo. Olivia was in danger, she needed all the help she could get.

Fluttershy heard a knock at the door, and she quickly ran to open it. When she did, there was a human male standing in front of her. He looked much like Olivia, except taller and he had hair on his chin. Suddenly, the man fell down.

"P-please," He begged, "Help me. I think I'm dying."

To this, Fluttershy quickly took action. She called all her other friends to come, and she started to nurse the human back to health.

When the other ponies arrived, they all had suspicions about this new human, so they went in a back room to talk about him in privet.

"What could he be doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked, "He seems so much older than Olivia, I think he would be able to take care of himself."

Applejack stared out the window, she was still shocked by the news she had heard the day before. She didn't even take notice to the new human, she was too upset. Before she could turn around to enter the discussion, she heard knocking on the window.

She looked down to see three little fillies frantically looking up at her. "Shouldn't ya'll be in school?"

All three of the fillies seemed to be talking to her at once, but she couldn't hear a thing through the window. Applejack waved her ears a little to give them the hint.

All three of them stared up at her for a moment, but then Scootaloo let out a deep breath, fogging the window, and she wrote Applejack a message.

_Where is the new human?_

Applejack pointed her hoof toward the other room. All three fillies gasped, and began to panic even more.

_Get out of there… NOW!_

Applejack stared at this message with a confused look on her face. She shrugged to ask them why, and what she got almost brought her to tears again.

_He's Olivia's Dad._

She nearly choked on the air around her. She had just heard about Olivia's father not too long ago, and now he was here. She quickly jumped off her seat and turned to the other ponies.

"WE CAN'T TRUST THIS MAN!" She shouted.

Everyone stared at her, looking confused. Applejack just motioned to the fillies and the message on the window. The five other ponies ran up to it and gasped loudly.

Twilight didn't know how she could be so stupid, again. He had said his last name was Peterson, and she had Olivia's worksheet right next to her. Clearly stating that her full name was Olivia Peterson.

Rainbow Dash remembered how Olivia jumped at any sudden sound. Did Olivia know that her dad was going to come?

Pinkie Pie's hair suddenly went flat, along with her tail. Her pupils grew small at the sight of the message on the window. She remembered Olivia waking up from a nightmare the night she stayed at SugarCube corner, and how scared she was.

Rarity remembered when she had first met Olivia, how she flinched when Rarity put a hoof near her. She also remembered waking up in the morning and Sweetie Belle telling her that Olivia was "Kind of a mess". Had that been from a nightmare?

Fluttershy began to shake. She couldn't believe she helped the man who caused that sweet little girl all that pain. Tears flew down her cheeks, but for once, this wasn't the time for crying. She had to warn Olivia before it was too late.

Applejack ran toward the door, but it had been locked. She looked out the small window at the top of the door, and saw Nick smirking at her.

"That should take care of you ponies," he laughed, "Now, where could that little bitch be hiding?"

Tears flooded Applejacks eyes as she tried to break down the door, but it was no use. Whatever Nick had locked it with had been strong. She was desperate to save Olivia, but there was nothing she could do.

She looked over at the window and had sudden hopes. She struggled to open it, just to be reminded that it had been glued shut due to weather hazards in the library. She pounded her hoof against the window. She was trapped, there was nothing she could do.

Twilight's hear filled with panic, there was no way she could use magic to get out of this, it was too dangerous. She suddenly remembered the promise she had made to Olivia.

"_He'd have to tie us all up and tear off my horn to keep us from protecting you."_

Apparently it was much simpler than she had thought. Without much more thought, she wrote a message to the fillies.

_Go warn Olivia before he gets to her. We're locked in, so it's up to you._

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom gulped, but Scootaloo took off running as fast as she could, using her wings to advance her speed. She had to get to Olivia; she couldn't let Nick find her.

Once she reached the clubhouse, she barged in to see Olivia softly singing to another song on Sadie's iPod. "If only Sadie were here right now…" she thought.

"Olivia! HIDE!" Scootaloo shouted at the top of her lungs.

Olivia got a sudden look of panic. Her eyes turned neon blue. "Why? What's going on?" She asked nervously.

Scootaloo gulped. She didn't have the heart to tell her his, but it had to be done. It was the only thing that could possibly help her.

"Y-Your Dad is here. Nick Peterson, right? He's here. And he's looking for you."

Olivia's eyes grew wide. She didn't know whether to burst out crying, scream, vomit, or run. So she did a combination of them.

Olivia screamed as loud as she could, as tears poured from her eyes like waterfalls. She stumbled, and grabbed onto a table to keep herself stable. She began to vomit, even though there was barely anything to puke out. She shook violently. But before she had the chance to run, she fell to the floor, hitting her head hard on the wooden flooring. There, she passed out. Lying in her own puke and blood.

Scootaloo stared at Olivia in shock. It seemed as if her body had just shut down. She had to get Olivia out of here, before Nick came. She carefully walked toward Olivia's body. But before she could even try to lift it, all the lights seemed to go out.

Scootaloo lost track of where she thought Olivia was. She reached ahead, but had no luck of finding her. That's when the lights suddenly turned back on, and to Scootaloo's fear, Olivia was nowhere in sight.


	15. He's Here, Means He's Never Lost

_**Yay for climax! The stories almost over! Get ready for one of the most dramatic chapters in the story! Review bitte! **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. The only characters I own in this story are Olivia, Sadie, and Nick.**_

Olivia felt herself waking up. Intense pain seemed to jab through her head and stomach. She coughed loudly and opened her eyes. She was in front of a tall wooden door. It was an eerily dark color and the knob was rusty.

She backed away from the door to look around the room, only to come face to face with a wall. The room she was in was small, barely bigger than her, with no windows or way for air to get in. She could feel herself loosing oxygen. Her only choice was to open the door.

As she cautiously grabbed the doorknob, she felt the rust scraping her skin, burning her veins. With all the strength she had, she pushed open the door. She fell to her knees and gasped for air, but it didn't do much good. She looked at her hand to see blood streaming from her newly made cuts. She wished she could just breath fresh air, then she could think better.

As if on cue, all the windows in the room suddenly opened at once. Olivia took a deep breath in relief, and slowly stood. That's when she realized where she was. The room was made completely of splintery wood and rusty metal. The windows were all open, but crooked. She was in the room in her nightmares.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle arrived at the clubhouse to see Scootaloo in tears. They gasped at the puddle of vomit and blood. Just by looking at Scootaloo, they knew they were too late.

Applebloom tried to think of a plan. She knew they were too young to handle something like this. They had a murderous human on their hands. True they couldn't handle it alone, but together would be okay right? However, that wasn't good enough. They needed somepony or animal with brains and courage. Who could find where Nick had Olivia and protect her at least a little bit.

That's when it came to her. He wasn't a pony, but he did have brains. Applebloom told her plan to the others and they all agreed. If anyone could help Olivia right now, it would be him.

Olivia shook violently. She knew what to expect, but she would actually be able to feel the pain this time around. She turned back to the door only to find it had locked shut behind her. She fell to her knees. She couldn't be scared, that would just make him angry. No. She had to act strong. Pretend to be fearless.

_**(A/n: This is where you start playing Russian roulette by Rihanna…)**_

Olivia heard footsteps coming toward her. She got on her feet and stood confidently. You could almost see her heart beating through her chest.

"H-hi Daddy," Olivia said, struggling to make her soft little voice sound confident.

Nick just laughed. He knew his daughter was afraid of him. And if she wasn't, she was going to be by the end of the day. He wouldn't kill her. Where was the fun in that? You suffer more if you're in pain, and you need to be alive to feel pain.

Olivia held her hands in fists to keep them from shaking. She had no idea what he was going to do, but she had to try and stay strong. Her life just might depend on that.

Nick took out a glass bottle from the pocket inside his coat. It was labeled "Pure Russian Vodka." She smiled evilly and threw the bottle straight at Olivia.

Olivia tried to jump out of the way, but the glass managed to hit her leg. She fell to the ground and stared at her new gash. It was still filled with glass and it was bleeding heavily. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she couldn't give in yet. She was stronger than this.

Next, Nick decided just to have some fun and mock the little girl. She stood helplessly as she watched her own father yell cruel jokes to her. "You are a lousy piece of shit! And that is how you are going to be treated."

Olivia took deep breaths. One after another. The last thing she needed was to lose her temper, then he would probably kill her on the spot.

The more he provoked her, the deeper breaths she took. She closed her eyes to keep them from shining too brightly, until she felt a sharp pain in her side.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Nick screamed violently.

Olivia flinched, but she was still determined not to let her fear show. She looked him straight in the eyes, holding back her tears and the terrifying images of the past danced through her thoughts.

"I'm not afraid," she whispered in a serious voice. She knew there was no getting out of this now. She couldn't run, or hide. She had to make him think she had grown strong.

Nick stared at the little girl. He had never seen her so confident before, and this made him angry. Without warning, he dashed forward and pinned Olivia to the wall by her neck.

Olivia gasped for air, looking straight into her father's eyes. She had done it now; he was going to do the worst he could think of. "Me and my big mouth…," she thought nervously.

She could feel his nails digging into her skin, and she felt warm blood drip down the side of her neck. She had now grown dizzy from blood loss.

Nick noticed the cut in Olivia's side. He remembered jumping for her when Sadie attempted to send her away. Breaking a light bulb and scraping it against her. He also noticed though, that the cut was heavily bandaged. He immediately ripped it off, and studied the cut. It was starting to heal over, very perfectly in fact. He quickly cut into the scab even deeper than before.

This time, Olivia couldn't help it. Her side had been hurting ever since the day she arrived in Ponyville, and now it hurt more than ever. She let out a loud scream. Nick seemed satisfied with this, and dropped the little girl on her knees.

Olivia coughed and gasped. She could barely breathe in due to the now large slits in her neck. She thought she was going to die right then and there. She fell onto her side and prepared to face an early death.

"This is what you deserve you brat," Nick whispered sinisterly, "It's your fault. It was all because of you. Now you deserve to die."

Nick grabbed a long metal stick off the wall, and prepared to give Olivia the final blow at the swing of it. She watched him position the stick. She whispered goodbye to Applejack, Scootaloo, and everyone else who took care of her here. She shifted her head to the side and prepared for impact, but the stick suddenly stopped moving.

Nick looked aggravated. His number one weapon had just suddenly stopped moving, while it was swinging in midair. He led a mysterious glow back to the door of the room, with three little ponies, and what seemed to be a baby dragon, stood glaring at him.

At first, Nick growled, but then he just laughed. He leaped forward to slam the door, but that too wouldn't budge.

Sweetie Belle's horn was glowing brightly. Though she struggled to keep both objects in place, her face showed no sign of strain or fear. They all worried a little bit inside, but they made sure no one could see that. They outnumbered Nick.

Spike gave Nick an evil glare. He had never talked to Olivia, but he had heard a lot about her, and he knew that all his friends would be devastated if anything happened to her. Plus, what Nick was doing was just sick.

He jumped on Scootaloo's back and she charged toward him. Nick was caught off guard and first, but then shrugged and moved out of the way. Scootaloo quickly skidded around and charged at him again.

Olivia watched the scene through blurred vision. She saw an orange Scootaloo, she saw Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, but who was the purple one? She knew she had seen it somewhere before. That's when she remembered her first morning at Twilights. The baby dragon who she had seen talking to Twilight. She let out a weak smile.

Nick roared and grabbed the metal pole. He couldn't take it anymore. Sweetie Belle couldn't hold it anymore. It was time to end this. Nick gave a whack to Scootaloo and sent her flying across the room.

Olivia's eyes turned red. She tried to get up, but she realized that Sweetie Belle was also holding her down. She looked at Sweetie, who just shook her head. Olivia would have no part in this fight. She was hurt enough already, no more fighting.

Olivia struggled to break free from the magic, but couldn't manage. She lied there in defeat, desperately trying to find something to take her anger out on.

Spike jumped onto Nick's back and bit his ear. His teeth may be small, but anything that can chop up rubies is sharp. Nick let out an agonized scream and threw Spike off of him.

Olivia again began to struggle to stand, but still couldn't do it. Sweetie Belle stared at her with sorry eyes, but she ignored them. She just kept on squirming to escape the magic grip.

Applebloom turned and bucked Nick in the back of his knees, which caused him to fall. He quickly turned around and threw the little filly.

Tears streamed down Olivia's cheeks as she continued to try and break free from Sweetie Belle. Everyone was getting hurt because of her. She had to do something, anything to get her anger out.

Sweetie saw this as her chance. She magically lifted the metal pole and hit Nick upside the head with it. Nick grunted and grabbed it, then sent it hurling at her. Sweetie Belle fell with a loud thump and her horn stopped glowing.

Olivia screamed and tried to jump to her feet, but there was still something holding her down. Her eyes suddenly turned blue as she struggled to get up. She was the only one left. Nick could easily kill her now.

Nick laughed evilly and slowly walked up to the panicking little girl.

"You really are a bitch aren't you?" he laughed, "First you kill your own mother, then you knock out your only friends in the world. Why do you love to hurt everyone who loves you?"

Olivia cried harder. Her father knew exactly how to crack her. She had it in her mind that it was her fault her mom was dead. It was her fault all her friends were half dead now. She couldn't do anything to stop Nick from hurting them. It was all her fault.

"You deserve to die Olivia," Nick said in an eerie whisper, "It's your fault your mothers dead. You deserve to die a painful death."

He walked over and picked up the metal pole. He swung it high above his head, aiming it straight for the weak part of Olivia's skull. He began to swing down, until a blinding bright light appeared in front of Olivia.

Olivia opened her eyes to see white fur and feathers blocking her view of her dad. She could hear a voice in her mind. It was sweet and calming.

"Don't worry little one. He won't be able to hurt you anymore. You can trust me."

Nick stared in awe at what he saw before him. It was an alicorn, with rainbow hair and a diamond crown. It spoke loudly.

"How dare you use such violence in my land, or at all for that matter? I hereby banish you to the Everfree forest, never to return to the human world."

Nick stared at the large pony. He didn't quite get what she was telling him. But before he could ask anything, magical ropes were tied around him, and he was thrown into the wall.

"How does it feel? Being the one to get hurt? You're lucky I'm not as hard on you as you were this poor little girl. Have you no sympathy?"

Nick stuttered, but was then vanished from sight. He saw bright purple lights, and then he saw completely black. He was being sent somewhere where no one could find him, and he couldn't find anyone.

Spikes eyes opened slowly. "Princess… Celestia?" he asked with pain in his voice. He suddenly jumped up, along with the fillies to see the princess smiling down at them. All of them bowed.

"So you were the extra magic holding down Olivia!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

Princess Celestia nodded. "Olivia may be strong, but she was in no condition to fight."

Scootaloo smiled, until suddenly remembering that Olivia was injured. She looked over to her friend to see her on her knees, looking as if she was about to vomit.

Olivia couldn't breathe. Every time she took a breath, she just swallowed a mouthful of blood. She was in pain everywhere, and was barely calming down. Her eyes turned deep black. Scootaloo gasped and ran to comfort her, but then stopped when they turned pure white. Olivia felt herself getting dizzier; all she could see was Princess Celestia walking in front of her to nuzzle her with her snout. Olivia gladly excepted the calming gift, then blacked out.


	16. Let's start from the beginning

_**We're getting really close to the end! Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Did you see the Spike part coming? Did you see the Princess Celestia part coming? Please Review!**_

The six elements of harmony remained locked in the same room, all of them panicking about what Nick could be up too. Ever since Scootaloo had left to find Olivia, Applejack had been doing nothing but worrying.

Fluttershy had pushed a book in front of Twilight in attempted to cheer her up a little, but it didn't do much good. Twilight was kicking herself for breaking a promise. She had assured Olivia that Nick would have to do the almost impossible to stop them from protecting her, now they were trapped in a library with no way to even know where they were.

Pinkie Pie was crying a river of tears. She remembered the night Olivia had had the nightmare. This is what it was about. Pinkie had told Olivia that they could fight anything off Pinkie Pie style, but she obviously didn't know what they were dealing with back then.

Even Rainbow dash shed quite a few tears. Ever since they day Olivia had first talked to her, she really liked her. She had never really had responsibility for anyone like all the others, and Olivia was enough of a younger sister. She remembered when she had scared Olivia when they had first met, but Olivia still forgave her and promised they would be friends.

Just then, they heard the door unlocking. Without thinking, they all got into defensive positions, ready to fight whatever came in. But they calmed down as soon as they saw Princess Celestia.

"Princess!" Twilight gasped in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Twilight Sparkle, but this is no time for questions or chatting," Celestia replied, revealing the bleeding little girl unconscious on her back.

As soon as she saw Olivia, Applejack gasped and ran to the Princess's side. Olivia's skin was almost white, apart from the streams of red blood dripping down her arms, neck, and chin.

All the ponies were in tears now, they all feared the worst. Until the fillies came in and informed them that they didn't think Olivia was dead yet. With a breath of relief, Applejack scooped up the little girl and hurried her to the bed upstairs.

Once Olivia was safely in bed, all the older ponies turned to Scootaloo.

"Listen sugar cube," Applejack started, "I think its best now that you tell us what's going on. We get the most of it, but you obviously know more than us."

Scootaloo looked around nervously. She didn't want to break the promise she had made not to tell, even if it didn't matter anymore. But when she saw Rainbow dash nod, she knew the story had to be told. She took a breath, and began Olivia's tale.

"I guess I'll have to start from the very beginning. Olivia's dad was a very good man. He was strong, kind and goodhearted. It sounds weird, but he was probably one of the best men in the human world.

When Nick married Olivia's mom, he had big plans for the future. And those plans got even bigger when he figured out that his wife was pregnant. He wanted to be the perfect family. He wanted to be a model father, he wanted to have a model life, and everyone would love their perfect little girl.

That was the problem though; he had gotten his wife too excited. So excited that she wanted her daughter to be as perfect as she could be, and she was willing to do anything to make that happen.

As soon as Nick realized that he went too far, he tried to talk his wife out of changing the baby, but she didn't listen. Now, Nick loved his wife more than anything, so he was willing to let her make her own decisions about her child, but he had a bad feeling.

When Olivia was finally born, they gave her the treatment that allows her eyes to change color with her emotions. Olivia was a beautiful baby, and seemingly perfect. But Nick knew something was wrong. Every time Olivia's eyes would change, her mother would grow depressed. If Olivia's eyes changed to gray, which means sadness, her mother would think it was her fault.

One day, Olivia's eyes turned blue for the first time. Her mother completely panicked, since she had never seen that color before. She grew so depressed, that she passed away with Olivia in her arms.

Nick, who still loved his wife more than the world, broke down. He took the baby to raise it, but could never get over the fact that his wife, his best friend, was gone forever.

When Olivia was about three or four years old, Nick resorted to drinking. It made him forget about his sadness, but he did some things that most people would regret. Eventually he got so drunk that he started blaming Olivia for her mother's death.

That's when the abuse started. Anytime he was mad, or upset, or drunk, he would take his anger out on her, wanting to kill her for killing his best friend.

Olivia had grown rather used to the pain, and did whatever she was told. She lived in a kind of cellar under the house, and only came up when her father called for her.

When Olivia was five, Sadie moved into the neighborhood. She had heard friends at school say never to go near the Peterson house, for the man who lived there rarely liked company. However, no one knew about Olivia. He had kept her away from school in fear she would harm someone else important to him.

Sadie, being the curious person she is, went to check out the Peterson household. She noticed the open cellar door, so she went down to see if anyone was there. When she got to the bottom, she saw a small hole in the ground filled with apples, acorns, and hickory nuts, and she saw a small blanket. It looked very soft and it was white, light green, light blue, and very light pink.

Sadie was very confused, but she shrugged it off as she started to walk back up the stairs. What she had seen of the Peterson house so far had been very strange. She was almost to the top of the stairs, when she noticed a very shiny object. She went down to examine it. It was a gold and silver stone of some sort. It was so beautiful, that she decided to keep it.

That's when she heard the scream. It was a high pitched squeal. She ran up and peered in the window of the main house, to see Nick hitting Olivia. Out of panic, she wished that both she and the little girl were back in the cellar, and before she could know what was going on, they both were.

Olivia, of course, panicked. But since she was only five years old, it was easy for Sadie to calm her down. Sadie told Olivia about what she had seen, and Olivia explained the whole story behind it, and then swore Sadie to secrecy.

The next thing Sadie did was wonder how they transported to the cellar. That's when she remembered that right before it happened, the side of her leg felt as if it was burning. She took the stone she had found out of her pocket to find it bright red, and slowly returning to its original color.

Olivia had no idea what the stone was, but Sadie was determined to find out. She gave Olivia some actual food, and a better blanket, then set off to test out her new discovery. She learned that with that stone, she could transport literally anywhere, even other dimensions.

That's how Sadie got the idea to send Olivia here. And a few years later, once she learned to control the stone better, she would do just that.

Olivia turned seven, and Sadie decided it was time to send Olivia away. She was getting too weak from blood loss and anorexia. She needed to get to a better home, and fast.

Late one night, Sadie snuck down into Olivia's cellar, ready to send her here. Olivia was sleeping soundly. That is, until Nick started to come down the stairs.

Sadie panicked, but she couldn't give up her plans now. She had gotten too far. Olivia quickly sprang out of bed. Sadie tried to explain to her what she was doing, but Nick heard her and went into rage.

Sadie started the transportation as Nick broke a light bulb and dove toward Olivia. That's how she got the cut in her side, which he just made a lot worse.

Before Nick could grab a hold of Olivia to hold her back, she had already disappeared. There she fell from a strange sky, filled with pure white clouds and Pegasus's. She was in too much pain to notice the strangeness, and she blacked out as soon as she hit the ground.

Judging by the date Fluttershy found her, she was blacked out there for about a week or so. It didn't bother her that is until she woke up just to be threatened.

Ever since then, Olivia has been very happy. She loves it here, and is glad she is never hurt here. Until now I guess…" Scootaloo trailed off.

All the others stared at Scootaloo, wide eyed by her story. Just as they were about to ask questions though, there was a soft whine coming from the other side of the room. They all turned their heads to see Olivia shaking in her sleep. Another nightmare, which most likely about the events that had just occurred.


	17. The Final Decision

_**Hooray! Back story fully explained! Who's less confused now? I'm saying officially now that this Fic will have 18 chapters. Plus a little thank you chapter at the end. Please Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie.**_

Olivia felt yet another blood clot clog her throat. She coughed loudly, and then suddenly realized she was waking up. She felt the sun beating down on her face, and she felt no pain at all, not even in her side. This, to her, was very strange.

"I'm dead," she choked out, eyes still closed, "I must be dead."

She opened her eyes and blinding white lights were the only thing she could see.

"Oh my gosh… I am dead…," she whispered.

"You're not dead sugar cube," Applejack whispered softly.

As Olivia's eyes adjusted to the light, she realized she was back in her room at Twilights house. Applejack was looking down at her smiling.

"How're ya feelin'," She asked. Olivia coughed in response.

Applejack got a worried look on her face and felt the little girl's forehead, which was very hot. She leaned over and hugged Olivia tightly.

"I'm so sorry sugar cube," She said almost sobbing, "I should 'a kept a better eye on you. None a' this would 'a ever happened."

Olivia softly hugged the pony back. She didn't remember all that had happened before, but she did know that her father must have been the cause. "I-It's okay Mom," Olivia stuttered, "You being here now is all I need."

Applejack smiled softly. She was amazed that Olivia was still alive, but glad all the same. She wondered if the pain killers they had given Olivia were doing their job.

"Where's my dad?" Olivia asked suddenly.

Applejack didn't really know what to say. She looked into the little girls eyes. They hadn't changed color at all, but she could still see a little bit of fear in them.

"He's gone," Applejack said calmly, "The princess sent him somewhere far, far away. He won't hurt you anymore."

Olivia stared at her pony friend, speechless. She was happy that her dad would never be able to hurt her again, but at the same time, she knew he wasn't always like that.

Applejack hugged the child again. She knew this wasn't an easy thing. Even if she hated her father, it was never good to find out that he could be dead. That would mean that she would truly be an orphan.

"Applejack," Olivia asked in almost a whisper, "What should I do now?"

Applejack sighed. She wasn't really all that sure either. "You should go back to sleep," she sighed, "We'll figure out what's gonna happen later."

Olivia gave Applejack a slight look of disapproval, but then decided not to argue. She calmed down a little bit and closed her eyes.

Applejack slowly stood to exit the room. Once she got to the door, she looked back and smiled. "Don't worry," she whispered, "We'll figure out what to do. I promise."

Sadie sat on the couch with her face in her hands. She couldn't believe Nick had somehow made it to Equestria. Was there another stone she hadn't seen? Tears moistened her hands and made it hard for her to breathe.

Princess Celestia watched Sadie cry. She had the power to do a lot of things, but not decide what to do with an orphan human. She would fight to be in charge eventually, but for now Sadie was the most fit to make the decisions.

Sadie suddenly stopped crying. This was no time to panic. Sure, Nick had learned to travel between dimensions. That didn't mean he ever figured out how to teleport. He was far away now, and most likely dead. She was Olivia's guardian now.

She sighed. She was only eleven. She had no idea how to take care of a little kid, and her parents would never allow it. They didn't even know she existed!

"Princess," she whispered, "I… can't decide what to do with her. I'm too young."

The Celestia nodded, she understood what Sadie was saying. She may have a good spirit, but she was still a child. She knew that she would have to make the decision about Olivia.

Twilight was summoned to the Princess, and she came as quickly as she could.

"Twilight," Celestia said calmly, "Olivia is now an orphan, and we need to decide what to do with her. I have been put in charge of this decision though I have only known her a short while. I want your opinion."

Twilight took a deep breath; this was a very hard decision to make. To send her back to the human world would break many hearts, but she wouldn't get the type of life she truly needed to survive in Equestria. She had read that humans are Omnivores, and eating meat was against the law in Equestria. But still, the human world still might not be safe for Olivia.

"I think I know what to do," said Twilight.

Olivia tossed and turned. Sleeping was near impossible now. She was an orphan. She thought about all the good times she had with Nick, before he had started drinking. She remembered the one time she had tried a beer, and how sick she had gotten. She couldn't bring herself to hate her father for abusing her, but she also couldn't find a way to love him. Now he was most likely dead.

Celestia softly knocked on the door and let herself in. She held her breath as to not awake Olivia, and gently tip-toed in the room.

"I'm awake, Princess," Olivia sighed.

Celestia smiled, and knelt down by the bed. Olivia still looked as pale as when she had rescued her, but at least she wasn't dripping with blood anymore.

"Olivia," Celestia spoke softly, "As you probably know, you are now an orphan."

Olivia nodded. Her heart pounded in her ears. This was the big moment, she would now know what the rest of her life would be like.

The Princess continued; "It has taken a lot of thought, and consideration for your health, but we have made a decision on what you should do."

Olivia held her breath. The next sentence said, would be her fate.


	18. Much better

_**Woohoo! Story finally! I'm not gonna give away what happens here. PLEASE Review! You guys are the best.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! The only characters I own in this story are Olivia and Sadie.**_

Five years later, twelve year old Olivia walks down the streets alone. Her backpack weighing heavily on her shoulders as she trudged down the dirty streets. She knew her past was long and hard, though she couldn't remember every detail.

A group of teenage boys jogged by her, knocking everything down from a fruit cart. Olivia stopped and stared at what had fallen. Just your normal fruits; strawberries, oranges, and apples. Olivia shakily picked one of the apples off the ground. She thought back to when Applejack had found her, and smiled.

When she was young, this kind of thing would've been her meal for the week. She took a bite of the apple, which tasted exactly how she expected it to taste, like an apple.

She continued to walk down the street. Now that she was older and going to school, she had quite a few friends. But still, in her heart those friends would never replace the Crusaders. Olivia smiled at the thought of them.

She looked up at the dirty, gray sky of the human world. The way everyone sent anything they wanted into the sky sickened her. Just like the way meat sickened her, but Sadie still refused to let Olivia go vegetarian.

She passed by a bakery and remembered Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Her stomach growled, looks like the apple didn't do much. She really wished Pinkie Pie would show up in front of her with a cake or something. Though Olivia had finished the apple, she refused to throw it away. Every time she looked at it, it reminded her of Applejack.

Olivia's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liv!" said Olivia's new friend Tara, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just walking home," Olivia replied

"Well hey, I need help with the homework. Mind if I come over?"

"Sorry Tara. You know I can't do that."

"But WHY? Come on, your mom is like the smartest person in the world!"

"That's not my mom. That's my aunt. Well anyway, I'm just getting home now. I'll call you later."

"Fine. See ya."

Olivia sighed and hung up the phone, then slid soundlessly into the forest. From there she began to sprint. This forest had always freaked her out, especially since….

Olivia froze and glanced over her shoulder. There stood her old home, its wooden walls rotting. Olivia slowly walked over to the cellar, and tears formed in her eyes. She spied the old blood stains from who knows how long ago.

Olivia straightened up. It was all over now. Princess Celestia had made her father go away. That's all that mattered.

She turned and continued walking. She had a grin on her face as she got closer to home. When she got really close, she laughed and started to run again. Finally, the day was over. No more school, no more sad thoughts.

She giggled and ran faster. So fast that no one even had a chance to see her run through that tree.

Olivia landed back in her room and looked around. "Much better," she thought smiling. She went over and hugged the picture of her and Applejack, her prized possession. Then she went over to the window and screamed, "I'M HOME!"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS GO!" she heard three little voices say.

Olivia laughed and ran outside to meet them. "Equestria is so much better than the human world," Olivia thought.


	19. THANK YOU! :D

_**Thank you all soooooo much for reading this! This story was an idea that came to my head as soon as I started watching MLP. Just to inform, THIS IS NOT A SELF INSERT STORY!**_

_**Actually, it's a best friend insert. Olivia is based off my very best friend Olivia, you'd know her if you saw her. The description in this story fits her almost perfectly. Even though Olivia is now 12 and will be 13 in a couple months now… (January)**_

_**Now for the Thank Yous:**_

_**Spyrolink**__**: You were my first and most constant reviewer. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm sorry I confused you a little, but it means so much to know that someone was reading this constantly :D**_

_**NobodieZ**__**: You were reviewing from the beginning, and I thank you so much for that. **_

_**RainbowCrash88 (or nwtp-dreamer -.- thanks for not logging out of my account before reviewing): Glad you liked it Liv lol xD**_

_**Pikafan200**__**: Thanks for reviewing! So glad you liked it!**_

_**TheTwilightWarrior**__**: Thanks for all the advice. You were probably one of the most helpful reviewers. I know my grammars not perfect, but thanks for pointing out my stupid mistakes xD I'll work on it. Don't worry**_

_**Angry Email**__**: You started reviewing a little later, but you've reviewed every chapter so far! Thanks so much! It means a lot to me**_

_**Lena525**__**: Lol you're cool. Thanks for the review friend! xD**_

_**MissRandomGal**__**: Glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks so much for reviewing.**_

_**Flutterfan98**__**: There's the next chapter, along with a complete fanfiction! Thanks for reading! :D**_

_**Shivering Heart**__**: Those were some pretty good guesses. And I actually could've made those work too. But I already had the ending planned out. Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**CaptainHookEM1**__**: Thanks for reviewing! I really don't remember how I came up with the stone idea. But you have to admit a glowing gold and silver stone that can teleport would be pretty epic xD**_

_**Thank you all so much. I couldn't have finished the story without you guys. Sorry I got lazy with the everyday updates. But school is school ya know? **_

_**Now, for an important question. Shall I do a sequel to this story? I have some ideas for one but that's all up to you guys. Leave a review if you want a sequel. ;)**_

_**This is nwtp-dreamer, and that was My Little Pony: Magic is Mystery.**_


	20. IMPORTANT NOTICE

_**Hey guys. It's me, nwtp-dreamer. And this is an important notice on My Little Pony: Magic is Mystery.**_

_**See, remember how I was planning to do a sequel? Well I still am, but I'm having troubles with a complete story line.**_

_**Then I decided, why not hear what the reviewers have to say? **_

_**So send me any ideas you may have :D **_

_**And here's the REAL notice. I want all of you to feel free to use Olivia in your fanfics as well! It would be really interesting to see what all of you can do with the character! **_

_**So I came up with an idea. If you liked the story, right your own! Just let me know so I can read. I'm really looking forward to seeing what you guys will do!**_

_**And no, she does not have to be 12 like at the end of the story. It can be any time in between. Or even after! **_

_**Thanks for being so supportive guys~! You all rock!**_

_**Can't wait to read your stories! xD**_

_**-nwtp-dreamer-**_


	21. LIFES A MYSTERY!

_**Heyyyyy. You all remember me right? O_O;; Have I been gone very long?  
><strong>_

_**Okay so I'm here to tell you that I've FINALLY came out with the Magic is Mystery Sequel~! Everyone get excited!**_

_**You may remember me saying numerous times that I've been having SERIOUS writers block on this story. It took me forever to get a story line. But, finally, I came up with a few good ideas reflecting on some of yours (thank you) and I came up with something pretty good! :D**_

_**Actually I've already written 3 chapters to this story, but it just occurred to me that I should let all of you know about it. **_

_**Magic is Mystery had about 2 main conflicts, which were the Human in Equestria concept and Olivia's dad. My new story will have 3 which I will not reveal to you yet. This basically builds up the relationships between Olivia and the Mane six, plus the CMC. **_

_**Olivia will be 12 in this story. I thought it made more sense to start where I left at the ending of Magic is Mystery instead of going back in time for no apparent reason xD**_

_**I hope you all will read and enjoy my new story just as much as you loved Magic is Mystery. **_

_**So GO ON! What are you waiting for?  
>My Little Pony: Life's a Mystery<strong>_

_**Go Search for it! Read it! Review!**_

_**-nwtp-Dreamer-**_


End file.
